My treasure
by Hannon Moon
Summary: AU, fluffly. Depois de ter sua vida destruída, Zechs e seus filhos, os pilotos gboys, por um acaso XD, têm uma chance de recomeçar. Será que eles conseguirão ser felizes? Cap 05 Online!
1. Chapter 01

My treasure

O cricrilar invadia o carro na estrada, mas apenas eram ouvidos por um dos ocupantes do veículo. Zechs olhou pra trás e sentiu o coração pesar: finalmente seus filhinhos adormeceram, até mesmo o bebê que ia na cadeirinha. Ah, seus pequenos! Tão novinhos e já tinham um triste futuro pela frente... As lágrimas rolaram por sua face:

- Eu juro, meus filhinhos, que eu jamais deixarei que algum ruim lhes aconteça. Vocês são o meu tesouro.

Continuou a dirigir, sem rumo, mas com uma única certeza: faria seus filhos felizes, a todo custo.

Três anos passaram-se desde o suposto desaparecimento do herdeiro ao trono e seus descendentes. Fôra numa noite escura em que um ataque terrorista do maior grupo contra a família real de Sank, matou rei e rainha, a jovem princesa e a esposa do príncipe, além de vários serviçais. Por um milagre, o príncipe conseguiu tirar seus filhos do castelo, antes que as chamas o queimassem por completo, entretanto não pôde salvar as vidas de sua esposa e de seus pais, nem de sua irmã. Zechs nem se lembrava de como conseguira controlar o desespero de seus pequenos, que gritavam e choravam, assustados, pedindo pela mãe. Tivera que esquecer-se de toda a dor que sentia e de seu medo para acalmá-los, mesmo não entendendo, de imediato, o que estava acontecendo. Só quando afastava-se de lá e era perseguido pelos terrorista que soubera o que acontecera: há várias gerações existia um conflito entre opositores à família Peacreft, que reevindicavam serem os verdadeiros merecedores do poder do reino de Sank, um dos maiores do mundo. Naquela época, esse grupo conseguira apoio de uma grande massa e, então, caso todos os descendentes ao trono falecessem, seria fácil, para eles, "subirem ao poder". Zechs sabia que não tinha a quem recorrer, já que a população, em maioria, não lhe daria auxílio; não que seus pais fossem maus governante, ao contrário, eram muito bons, mas a ingratidão das pessoas predominava. Por isso fugira, pois enquanto houvesse uma prova de que os descendentes legítmos estivessem vivos, os terroristas não poderiam governar o reino e isso os faria ir atrás deles, para exterminá-los de uma vez. Zechs juntara seus filhos e fugira para outro reinado, para um vilarejo quase esquecido por Deus, aonde ninguém os encontraria e eles poderiam viver em paz. Com o passar do tempo, as pessoas foram dando por mortos o príncipe e seus filhos, já que não encontraram seus cadáveres nos restos do incêndio que acabara com a família real. E Zechs? Zechs tivera que recomeçar do zero, começar uma nova vida, junto com seus filhos, a quem jurara protejer de todos os perigos.

- Papai, papai! o menininho veio correndo, pulando nos braços do pai.

- O que foi, Duo?

- Posso ir jogar futebol com os meus amigos?

- Quem está cuidando do baixinho?

- O Trowa.

- Então pode ir, mas nada de brincar na rua.

- Tá bem. Duo balançou a cabecinha.

- E não chegue tarde.

- Tá. Tchau, papai!

- Tchau! Zechs beijou a bochecha do pequeno, que saiu correndo.

Zechs trabalhava como marceneiro, no fundo de casa. Quisera uma profissão em que não tivesse que se afastar de casa, para poder cuidar dos filhos e, além do mais, naquele vilarejo todas as profissões eram dessa linha. Ele tem quatro filhos: Trowa, um moreninho de olhos verdes, era o mais velho, com 11 anos; Heero, um garotinho de belos olhos azuis e um temperamento um pouco difícil, tinha 10 anos; depois vinha Duo, um sapeca de cabelos compridos, que quase ultrapassava seu queixo, tinha 7 anos; por fim vinha Quatre, um loirinho baixinho e manhoso, de 4 anos.

Duo passou correndo pelos irmãos, mas se reteve:

- Viu, Heero? Eu disse que o papai ia me deixar brincar mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Bobão! Não mostra essa língua pra mim! Heero se lavantou do sofá e pôs-se a correr atrás do menor.

Duo riu com gosto, adorava provocar o irmão, já que ele era o único que se irritava facilmente. Saiu correndo, indo pra fora da casa, pois sabia que Heero estaria bem encrencado com o pai, caso saísse de casa sem a sua permissão. Heero parou na porta que dava para a rua:

- Vai ver só quando voltar!

- Ele só tá brincando, Heero. Trowa falou, chegando com Quatre no colo É melhor a gente entrar.

- Ah, Tóia, Tóia! Eu quéio íí lá fora! Quatre esticou os bracinhos, indicando a rua.

- Num pode ir lá, não, Quat. Trowa avisou, enquanto Heero fechava a porta.

Quatre fez biquinho, emburrado.

- Mas eu nunca pode íí lá! protestou.

- Quando você crescer o papai deixa você sair. Heero o consolou.

- E demola pra eu quecê?

- Bom, primeiro você precisa aprender a falar direito... Heero riu de canto de boca.

Eles sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto decidiam do que brincar.

A casa em que moravam, um sobradinho, era bem simples, entretanto com dimensões até que grandes. Possuía apenas dois quartos, um banheiro, sala, cozinha, copa e um quintal com garagem, onde Zechs transformara em sua oficina. Quando Quatre ainda era um bebê dormia no quarto de Zechs, que os outros eram mais velhos e não respeitariam o descanso do pequeno, já que eles não fariam silêncio quando ele dormisse, o que era cedo demais pra eles, não agüentariam seu choro quando eles quisessem dormir, etc. Aquela vila era bem pequena, com várias ruas não asfaltadas, e as casas ficavam perto da mata que envolvia a cidade. Contudo, a casa deles era a mais afastada, ficando bem próxima à mata; mas Zechs proibira os meninos de entrarem nela, pois podia ser perigoso, e deixou bem claro que daria **o** castigo pra quem o desobedecesse.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Duo chegou, andando nas pontinhas dos pés, para que ninguém o visse. Mas óbvio que o papai, preocupado, o pegou no flagra.

- Achei que eu tinha dito pra você não chegar tarde.

Duo deu um pulo, assustado, e se virou, encarando o pai:

- Mas não tá tarde... Tá?

- Eu não sei... foi irônico

- Desculpa, papai. Duo pôs as mãozinhas pra trás, inclinando o corpo pra frente e fazendo carinha de anjo.

- Venha cá. Zechs chamou.

Duo, todo sujinho de terra, foi até seu pai e, ao parar em frente a ele, esticou os braços finos, querendo colo, e o loiro fez o que ele queria.

- Confesso que fiquei preocupado, mas você não se atrasou.

- Ufa! passou a mãozinha na testa Pensei que eu ia me dar mal...

- Hahaha! Vá tomar banho, sapeca, que você está todo sujo. Zechs sorriu.

- Tem certeza que eu peciso tomar banho?

- A menos que você queira que as baratas te visitem à noite...

- Não, não, papai! Eu tô indo tomar banho.

Zechs colocou o pequeno no chão, que foi correndo se banhar.

- Papai, eu tô com fome. Heero apareceu, protestando.

- Só um minutinho, campeão, que o Duo foi tomar banho.

- A gente não pode comer sem ele?

- Eu creio que não. Zechs foi até o menino e envolveu seus ombros com um braço Ele ficaria chateado.

- É... Eu num quero ver ele chateado.

- Oh, que gracinha!

Zechs não conseguia se conter. Seus filhos tinham uma ligação maior do que quaisquer outros irmãos: um cuidava do outro, nunca delatavam o autor de alguma travessura, não faziam nada que pudesse magoar o outro, não brigavam (o máximo que faziam eram ameaças, mas o ameaçado sempre sabia que não era verdade), eram carinhosos, enfim, se "davam" super bem. Em parte, pensava que isso devia ao fato de que a tragédia que os marcava os unira mais, pois do mesmo jeito que Zechs não queria que algo de mal lhes acontecesse, eles também não queriam que isso acontecesse com algum deles (e com o próprio pai). Até porque, a super proteção de Zechs, que apesar de ótimo pai era bem rígido, ensinava-os a amar-se. Outro fato que contribuia pra isso era que a cidadela, mesmo sendo pobre, era livre de maldades e seus habitantes eram muito bondosos, acolhedores e corretos.

Os dois foram para a cozinha, onde Trowa e Quatre os esperavam. Heero foi para o seu lugar à mesa e Zechs o seguiu, sentando-se à ponta da mesa.

- Como foi o dia de vocês?

- Foi bom, papai, nós brincamos de cabra-cega, fizemos um teatrinho pro Quatre e assistimos televisão. Trowa informou.

- Sabem que eu não gosto que passem muito tempo em frente à tv. Zechs queria proteger os filhos de toda a "poluição" que aquele aparelho exibia Quanto tempo ficaram, dessa vez?

- O tempo do Happy Rabbit e dos desenhu deies. Quatre contou.

- Foi só uma hora e meia, papai. Heero corrigiu O Quat precisa aprender a ver as horas.

- Papai, quando as hoiras passar aqui, você me avisa pa eu vê elas?

- Hahahaha! os três riram.

- Que foi? Do que cêis tão rino? perguntou, sem entender.

- Meu bem, as horas não têm vida pra ficar andando por aí! Zechs ainda ria.

- Mas como é que eu faço pa vê elas, intão? pôs um dedinho na boca, pensativo.

O loiro pegou seu caçula no colo, a acariciar seu cabelinho:

- A gente vê as horas no relógio, meu filho. Mas isso eu te explico outro dia.

Duo entra na cozinha, de banho tomado.

- Pronto, papai, agora eu tô limpinho.

- Deixe-me ver.

O pequeno foi até ele e parou à sua frente, dando uma meia-volta.

- Viu?

- Vi, querido. Zechs constatou que Duo não tinha tomado outro "banho de gato" em que nem se lavava direito Sente-se, que eu vou servir o jantar.

Duo sentou-se no seu lugar e Zechs levantou-se, colocando o loirinho na sua cadeira. Quando terminavam de jantar, Zechs percebeu que seu caçula estava quase dormindo:

- Hei, vamos escovar esses dentinhos? É só eu lavar a louça e já vou contar a história pra vocês.

Toda noite, antes de dormir, os pequenos gostavam de ficar conversando e, em seguida, Zechs ia ao quarto dos filhos para contar-lhes histórias. Heero e Trowa falavam que eram velhos demais para ouvirem-nas, mas a verdade é que eles adoravam escutar as histórias do pai.

- Tá. Heero concordou, levantando-se e levando seu prato à pia.

Duo e Trowa o acompanharam e os três foram para o banheiro, escovar os dentes. Quatre, que estava sonambulento, ainda pulava da cadeira. Zechs o pegou no colo com um braço e, com o outro, colocou o prato do menino sobre o seu e os levou até a pia. Colocou o loirinho no canto da mesa de pia de madeira e pôs-se a lavar os pratos, copos e panelas que estavam sujos. Enquanto Zechs fazia o serviço, Quatre ia, cada vez mais, se entregando aos "braços de Morpheus". O loiro não queria que ele dormisse logo após comer e sabia que, por mais que acordasse o menino, ele voltaria a cochilar, então teve uma idéia sapeca. Pegou a mangeirinha da torneira e apontou-a para o pequeno:

- Quatre... Quatre, querido, acorde.

Ele foi abrindo os olhinhos lentamente e nem teve tempo para uma reação, que seu pai soltou-lhe um fino esguicho d'água. Levou as mãozinhas à frente do corpo.

- Hahahaha! Pára, papai, pára! Hahahaha! a risada gostosa de criança tomou conta do lugar, contagiando Zechs, que também riu e desligou a mangueirinha.

- Hahahaha! Você está bem, bebê?

- Tô moiado, papai...

Zechs tirou a camisa molhada de Quatre e o enxugou com a mesma.

- Você pode me ajudar a terminar com isso? o loiro perguntou, trazendo seu filhote pra perto da pia.

Quatre balançou a cabecinha afirmativamente.

- Você aperta o tubo de detergente nos pratos, Ok? Zechs deu-lhe o tubo.

- Hun-hun!

Quatre colocava detergente nos pratos, desperto totalmente pela água, e Zechs os lavava. Em pouco menos de dez minutos, tudo estava limpo.

- Muito obrigado, Quatre. Zechs o pegou no colo, junto com a sua camisa Vamos, antes que você pegue um resfriado.

Aquele era um país muito quente e, mesmo no inverno, o frio era pouco. As noites abafadas raramente tinham uma brisa gélida e, por isso, as chances de ficar gripado eram poucas. Zechs subiu com o filho e, ao chegar no quarto, encontrou os outros três falando. Colocou Quatre em sua cama e pegou uma camisa limpa, vestindo-lhe.

- Vá escovar os seus dentes, Quatre, sim?

Quatre pulou da cama e, ao que saía do quarto, seu pai lembrou-se de avisá-lo:

- E faça xixi antes de dormir.

Como ele ainda era pequeno, costumava fazer xixi na cama, por não ir ao banheiro antes de dormir ou porque tinha pesadelos. Duo, às vezes, tinha pesadelos com sua casa em chamas e sua família morrendo, por isso também acabava fazendo xixi na cama e, sempre, era tratado com mais mimo e carinho do que de costume, já que Zechs queria acalmá-lo. Doía muito ao loiro ver os filhos sofrendo por causa disso.

- Papai, hoje você vai terminar de contar a históirinha do Mágico? Duo perguntou, curioso.

- Vou, sim.

Zechs ajeitou Duo na cama e despediu-se de Trowa e Heero. Quatre chegou e, depois de se arrumar na cama, o pai contou o desfecho de uma história que já durava uma semana. Quando terminou, todos os seus pequenos estavam dormindo, como uns anjinhos.

- Tenham bons sonhos, meus amores. sussurrou, saindo do quarto e apagando a luz.

Eu tava com essa idéia faz algum tempo, desde que a minha amiga Akira começou a escrever um fic que todos os g-boys têm 3 anos. Eu vou puxar saco do Quatre, não dá pra resistir! Mas eu não tenho culpa: imaginem o anjinho que ele era, aos 4 anos. Os erros de português que tiverem nas falas das crianças são propositais, porque as crianças fofinhas são aquelas inocentes, que falam com vozinha gostosa e erram tudo. Isso aqui tá OCC também, mas é que eu acho muito baka esse jeito frio do Heero e o calado do Trow-Trow! Além do mais, não ia pegar bem para uma criança.

Esse capítulo num tá muito bom, mas os outros serão melhores


	2. Chapter 2

Os pequenos estavam sentados no chão da sala, brincando de carrinho:

" Vrum, vrum, vrum! " Duo saiu engatinhando pelo assoalho, fazendo seu carrinho vermelho correr.

" Duo, a corrida ainda não começou! " Trowa bronqueou.

" Eu só tô fazenu um teste, tá? "

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e o sapeca moreninho foi correndo atendê-la, com o carro em mãos:

" Oi! " sorriu ao ver que eram Ghakos e Ketos, os amigos de seus irmãos mais velhos.

" Oi, Duo! O Trowa e o Heero tão? " Ketos, o mais alto, perguntou.

" Peraí que eu vô vê. " se fez de rogado, por não quererem falar com ele.

Foi até os irmãos e os avisou, então ambos foram até a porta.

" Oi. "

" E aí, Heero? " Ghakos cumprimentou " Vocês querem ir na minha casa? "

Trowa olhou pra Heero, Heero olhou pra Trowa, como se os dois soubessem a resposta mas não pudessem, ou melhor, não quisessem, dá-la.

" Hum... Nós vamos perguntar pro papai, peraí. "

Dizendo isso, o maiorzinho saiu, sendo seguido por Heero. Foram até a oficina do pai, que desligou a furadeira, para ouvir seus filhos.

" Papai... " Heero foi dizendo " O Ghakos e o Ketos convidaram a gente pra ir brincar com eles. A gente pode? "

O loiro olhou para os pequenos com pena, sentindo-se triste.

" Meus bens, vocês sabem que não podemos deixar o Duo e o Quatre sozinhos, eles são muito novos. Eu sinto muito, mas os dois não podem ir, um tem que ficar pra tomar conta deles. "

Os meninos abaixaram as cabecinhas, mas sabiam que o pai tinha razão, era perigoso deixar os outros dois sozinhos. Apesar de também terem pouca idade, eram muito responsáveis, em relação aos irmãozinhos. E , nessa situação, nenhum queria ir, pois cada um se sentiria mal se fosse se divertir e deixasse o outro pra trás.

" Pode ir, Heero. " Trowa cedeu a sua vez ao outro.

" Não, Trowa, vai você. "

" Tá tudo bem, Heero, vai você. "

" Eu não vou se você não for. "

" Mas eu não quero ir! "

" Então nóis dois não vamos! "

Zechs sentiu-se péssimo ao ver essa cena. Não queria que seus filhos tivessem que passar por aquilo, que fossem privados das brincadeiras da infância, mas não podia deixar Duo e Quatre sós, e também não podia tomar conta deles, já que tinha que trabalhar para conseguir sustentá-los e, vigiá-los dentro da oficina seria uma loucura, uma vez que o local era lotado de aparelhos, madeiras, ferramentas, etc, que poderiam ferir e até matar as crianças. Por isso tinha que confiá-los a Trowa e Heero, o que os obrigava a tomar uma postura adulta e deixar de lado suas partes infantis. E isso doía-lhe muito, afinal, que pai gosta de ver seus filhos passando vontade, não se divertindo como crianças normais, além de terem que carregar um peso que a idade não lhes cabia?

Então teve uma idéia que agradaria a todos:

" Por quê não convidam seus amiguinhos para nadarem na piscina? "

" Nossa! Nós podemos, papai? " Heero se alegrou, aquela tarde quente era excelente para nadar.

" Claro, vão lá convidá-los. "

" Eba, eba! "

Correram até o pai e o abraçaram, felizes da vida, e voltaram à casa, convidar os amigos. Pararam na porta e Trowa os comunicou:

" Vocês querem nadar na nossa piscina? "

" Claro! "

" Então tá, vão pegar as sua coisa enquanto meu pai enche ela. "

" Tá! os visitantes foram correndo às suas casas, se arrumar. "

Duo, que estava atrás do sofá, escutou e começou a pular de alegria:

" Êh! Êh! Vamu nadá! "

Quatre foi até eles:

" Hihi! Tóia, Heeio, o papai dexô? "

" Deixou, Quatre! Vem, vamu por sunga. " Heero pegou na mãozinha dele e o levou ao quarto, seguido pelos moreninhos.

Enquanto isso o loiro enchia uma piscina de plástico que comprara uma vez, para distrair os pequenos. Colocou-a bem à frente da sua oficina, da onde podia ver bem suas crianças e saber se elas estavam bem. Logo mais seus filhotes chegaram, cada um com uma sunga de cor diferente da do outro: a de Trowa era laranja, a de Heero roxa, a de Duo azul vivo e a de Quatre verde. Zechs notou que eles traziam alguns brinquedinhos e, nas mãos de Heero, um filtro solar:

" Deixe-me passar o protetor em vocês... "

" Nóis tem mesmo que passá? "

" Têm, sim, Duo. O Sol está forte. " Zechs puxou-o para perto e começou a passar-lhe o protetor.

Terminado com ele, prosseguiu passando em cada um deles. Assim que o pai acabou, Duo correu em direção a piscina, pronto para pular, quando sentiu-se segurado por braços fortes, que o erguiam do chão:

" Calminha, o protetor ainda não penetrou na sua pele. "

" Ah, papai, eu quero nadá... "

" Espere mais um pouco, sim? " colocou-o na terra.

Resignados, os pequenos foram sentar-se à sombra de uma árvore, entretanto Quatre, que ia de mão dada com Duo, soltou-se e correu até o pai, esticando-lhe os bracinhos e falando com manha:

" Pega, papai! "

Zechs pegou-o no colo e o menino começou a chorar. Sempre ficava apreensivo, pensando que o bebê podia estar mal, mas já estava acostumado com as crises de choro repentinas de Quatre. Era a mesma coisa: do nada ele começava a chorar, ficava muito nervoso e se recusava a dizer o que era. Por conta disso o levara no médico várias vezes, que diagnosticara, sempre, com razões de fundo psicológico.

Levou uma mão ao cabelo do pequeno, acariciando-o:

" Você está se sentindo bem, meu amor? "

" Humm... Hann... Humm. " o menininho soluçava, ficando vermelho.

Por sorte, ou prática, Zechs já sabia como acalmá-lo.

" Meninos, não saiam daí e não entrem na oficina, entenderam? "

" Sim, papai. " a resposta veio em coro.

O loiro entrou em casa e sentou-se no sofá, deitando o filho em seu colo e acariciando-lhe a face rubra.

" Tudo bem, meu pequeno, tudo bem. " falava suave.

Era só ficar um pouquinho com Quatre, sussurrando-lhe palavras doces e dando-lhe um tempo para chorar tudo o que tinha vontade, que ele, aos poucos, ia parando. E assim Zechs ficou, mas, dessa vez, por menos tempo do que das outras. O loirinho, depois de calmo, sentou-se no colo do pai e recostou-se em seu peito, respirando pesadamente, até se recuperar de vez.

" Já está melhor? "

Quatre inclinou-se e olhou para o pai com uma carinha de desentendido, como se não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Isso preocupava o loiro, pois pensava que a razão de tais atitudes era o "acidente" que os envolvia, mas Quatre tinha apenas um ano... Não era possível que se recordasse tão bem assim a ponto de ter crises.

" Ai, bebê... Por quê não me conta o que se passa contigo? "

Foram interrompidos pela campainha, então Zechs se levantou, segurando-o, e foi atender à porta:

" Olá, garotos! Trowa e os outros os estão esperando no quintal, podem ir lá. "

" Obrigado, senhor Hares . " agradecendo, Ketos entrou, seguido de Ghakos.

Como não podia revelar seu famoso sobrenome, o loiro e seus filhos tiveram que adotar um novo. Zechs os acompanhou, perguntando no meio do caminho para Quatre se ele queria ir nadar e o pequeno concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não demorou e todos estavam se divertindo na piscina, o que alegrou muito o adulto.

" Xuááá! " Duo jogava água pra todos os lados.

" Hei, Duo! Você está jogando fora toda a água, hahaha. " Ghakos riu.

Heero e Ketos brincavam com barquinhos.

" Heero, vamos brincar de navio de guerra? "

O pequeno abaixou a cabeça, recordando-se do ataque que acabara com sua família, desde aquele dia odiava a violência.

" Não, vamos brincar de outra coisa. "

" Hum, tá bom, vai! " concordou, fazendo bico.

Depois que o Sol se pôs, as crianças foram tomar banho e jantar, dormindo bem cedo naquele dia, de tão cansadas.

Como o próximo dia era uma segunda-feira e as aulas retomavam, os quatro passaram a maior parte do tempo estudando, uma vez que seu pai impusera que passassem uma hora e meia por dia, fora do horário escolar, repassando a matéria que tinham aprendido.

Na quinta-feira todos estavam estudando quando Duo se cansou e resolveu ir brincar.

" Alguém quer brincá comigo? " disse, levantando-se da cadeira e fechando os cadernos.

" Ainda falta meia hora pra gente parar de estudar, Duo. " Trowa o informou.

" Mas eu não quero mais estudar! "

" É uma ordem do papai, você não pode desobedecer. " Heero falou, inocentemente.

" Hun... " voltou a sentar-se, colocando o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o rosto na mão "Ah, mais eu num agüento mais... "

" Só mais um pouquinho, Duo, daqui a pouco você pode ir brincar. " Trowa incentivou.

" Ufh! Tá bom... " cruzou os pezinhos, contrariado.

Para muitos poderia parecer estranho o fato de irmãos serem tão unidos e obedientes, mas, para eles, que conheciam o drama pelo qual passaram, junto com o pai, aquilo era perfeitamente explicável.

Aos sábados e domingos Zechs parava de trabalhar mais cedo, para ficar com os filhos, menos quando tinha trabalho acumulado, como no fim de semana passado. Era por volta das cinco horas quando encerrou sua atividades, naquele sábado. E, enquanto terminava de arrumar seu material, seus filhos brincavam dentro de casa.

Trowa foi até a cozinha, beber um pouco de água. Quatre foi atrás dele, mas parou, ficando na pontinha dos pés, a observar a mesa:

" Tóia, que que é aquilo? " apontou para um pote de vidro sobre a mesa.

" Lá tão as bolachas que o papai comprou. "

" Êh, êh! " seu rostinho se iluminou " Eu quéio! "

" O papai disse que é pra depois do jantar. "

" Uhn... Mas, Tóia, eu quéio comê agóia. "

" Agora, não, Quatre. "

" Uh! "

O pequeno se aproximou da mesa e tentou pegar o pote, mas Trowa pegou-o primeiro e colocou-o na mesa de pia, onde Quatre não podia alcançar.

" Quatre, não é pra você comer agora, o papai não gosta, porque depois você perde a fome. Não come. " o maiorzinho saiu da cozinha.

O loirinho ficou olhando paras bolachas, com vontade de comê-las e sem entender direito a ordem do irmão. Como era pequeno, não compreendia direito essas coisas, portanto, não viu problema em pegá-las. Então, o pequeno se aproximou da pia e, se apoiando nas gavetas e maçanetas, foi escalando-a, conseguindo ficar em cima dela. Ficou contente e engatinhou até o pote, mas, como ele era maior que suas mãos e mais pesado do que ele podia carregar, acabou por deixá-lo cair no chão, se espatifando, uma vez que era de vidro:

" Ops! " levou as mãozinhas à boca, assustado.

Trowa, que ainda estava lá perto, chegou primeiro na cozinha e, vendo a cena, contornou os cacos e pegou Quatre no colo, tirando-o da pia e contornando, novamente, os cacos e as bolachas caídas. Ao chegarem à porta, Heero e Duo apareceram:

"Nossa! " Duo ficou triste ao ver a comida tão gostosa desperdiçada.

Zechs, levado pelo barulho, também chegou na cozinha e levou um susto com o que viu.

" Mas... O que aconteceu aqui? Vocês estão bem? "

Os meninos ficaram calados, não só porque Trowa era o único que sabia quem era o culpado, mas também porque, mesmo que soubessem, não o entregariam.

" Como o pote caiu no chão? Foi algum de vocês? "

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Zechs, descartando a possibilidade de ter sido o vento, que era pouco, pois a janela estava fechada, repetiu:

" Vamos, garotos, falem! Quem derrubou o pote? "

Quatre esticou os bracinhos, na direção do pai, que o pegou, apoiando-lhe num braço, a encará-lo:

" O que aconteceu, Quatre? "

" Eu quiía comê a boiacha, aí eu tentei pegá, mas ela caiu... "

" Mas... A bolacha estava na mesa e, à distância que está agora, é impossível que ainda estivesse lá. Por quê não me conta a história do começo? "

" É que o Tóia num dexô eu comê, aí ele coloco a boiacha na pia, ai eu subi lá em cima pá pegá... "

" O quê? Você subiu na pia? "

" Hunhun... "

O loiro assombrou-se com aquilo, o menino poderia ter se machucado feio!

" Quatre, você não pode subir lá, é perigoso. Imagina se você cai ou derruba o pote sobre si: ia se machucar tanto que teria de ir ao hospital. "

Quatre não imaginara que corresse tanto risco, ficou até com medo.

" Huh! "

Passado o susto com o feito perigoso do moleque, Zechs agora estava zangado com sua desobediência.

" Se Trowa disse que você não podia comer as bolachas, por quê ainda sim tentou comê-las? "

" Eu quiía, papai... " falava, sem maldade.

" Nem sempre o que se quer é o certo. Você foi muito egoísta querendo comer as bolachas, pois agora seus irmãos não vão poder comê-las. "

" Ah, não! " Duo estava com muita vontade de prová-las, por isso decepcionou-se por não poder mais.

" Viu só, Quatre? Por conta dessa sua atitude seus irmãos estão tristes. Era isso o que você queria, deixá-los tristes? "

" Não... Papai. " o bebê ficou mal por ter deixado seus irmãozinhos tristes, não queria por nada nesse mundo magoá-los " Desculpa, eu num quiía que vocês ficasse triste. " seus olhinhos estavam lacrimejando.

" Desculpas não tornam as coisa melhores... " a frase de Zechs o entristeceu ainda mais " Mas provam que você está arrependido do que fez e é isso o que conta. "

Quatre sorriu, um pouco melhor, mas Zechs ainda não havia acabado:

" Quatre, quero que você preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer agora. As ordens de Trowa e Heero são como se fossem as minhas ordens, por isso você tem que obedecê-las; tem que respeitá-los, pois são seus irmãos mais velhos. Não quero mais saber de você desobedecer um deles, entendeu? "

" Sim, papai. "

" Ótimo. E isso serve pra você também, Duo. "

" Hã? Pra mim? "

" Isso mesmo, você também tem que obedecê-los. "

" Tá... Fazê o quê! "

Confiava plenamente no julgamento dos dois mais velhos do que era certo e do que era errado, por essa razão confiava-lhes os dois mais novos.

" Bem, crianças, amanhã eu vou ao mercado e compro outro pacote de bolachas, está bem? "

" Tá. "

Não poderia ir nesse momento pois teria que levar os filhos juntos, já que não queria que eles ficassem sozinhos, e isso não seria bom para eles, pois, com certeza, iriam querer mais coisas do que podia comprar e odiava vê-los ficar com vontade. No domingo poderia deixá-los com algum vizinho, assim aproveitava para fazer algumas entregas pequenas.

" Por favor, vão brincar pra lá, que eu vou limpar os cacos de vidro. "

" Sim, senhor. " Trowa, mais Duo e Heero saíram da cozinha.

" E você, Quatre, vai ficar um pouquinho de castigo. "

O loirinho, que acabara de conseguir conter o choro, acenou com a cabecinha, consentindo. Zechs o levou, segurando-lhe pela mãozinha, até um dos cantos da cozinha, longe dos cacos de vidro, e o colocou lá, de frente para parede.

" Só saia daí quando eu mandar. "

" Sim, papai. "

Deixou-o lá e foi arrumar a bagunça.

Continua...

Eu tenho que escrever as fics quando eu já tiver pensado no que escrever, porque quando eu vou inventando enquanto digito, acabo fazendo um monte de abobrinha! ¬¬"

Droga, agora eu acabei fazendo burrada, por causa desse meus impulsos! Por isso, não estranhem se nos próximos capítulos o negócio começar a falar de anjos e tal. (eu sei, seu sei!)

Bom, dessa vez eu extrapolei mesmo! Essa crianças tão boazinhas e obedientes demais! Daqui a pouco uma delas vai tar doando um rim!0.0 Hehe, mas elas tão assim pra compensar K.N.D., né, Kila? Naquela fic eles impossíveis, huahuahua! Tadinhos, eu só apronto com eles! XD

E agora vai aquele super agradecimento pra Lilly Carrol (eu disse, não disse, que ia ser eternamente grata pela ajuda? Rsrs). Huhu, brigadão mesmo! A boa-inetenção vaelu:DD

Os próximos caps. não vão demorar muito (eu espero '), acho que mais uns dois e a fic acaba. Por isso que o próximo vai ser mais longo.

E, ah, não se esqueçam dos 


	3. Chapter 4

" Vigia bem, Quatre. " Duo pediu, segurando a fôrma " Num dexa o papai entrá. "

" Eu num dexo! " respondeu da porta entreaberta.

Os meninos terminaram de despejar a mistura na fôrma e, com muito cuidado, levaram-na ao forno. Trowa ligou o aparelho e, após, voltaram para perto da mesa. Quatre, de seu canto, vendo o que acontecia, correu até eles:

" Hun, vocês falaru que eu tamém podia fazê o bolo. " reclamou, magoado.

É verdade, tinham prometido ao caçula que ele poderia ajudá-los com o bolo. Era o aniversário de Zechs e, como não tinham presente para lhe dar, fizeram um bolo surpresa. A muito custo Heero e Trowa deixaram Duo ajudá-lo, mas Quatre era pequeno demais, então encarregaram-no de vigiar a entrada da cozinha, com aquela desculpa de deixá-lo ajudar depois. Mas, agora, não sabiam o que inventar para não irritá-lo.

" Er... "Trowa coçou a cabeça, pensando em algo.

Duo teve uma atitude espontânea, indo até o loirinho e segurando-o no colo. Subiu numa cadeira e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Sorriu, contente:

" Vamu fazê bolo de Quatre! "

" Hein? " fez carinha de desentendido.

O moreninho tirou a camisa do menor, deitando-o na madeira.

" Pimeiro a gente tem que pôr farinha. " falou como um mestre-cuca.

Duo esticou as mãozinhas até o pacote de farinha, pegando um bom punhado e levando-o até o loirinho. Depositou o pó branco sobre sua barriguinha desnuda, esparramando-o e fazendo vários movimentos, como se estivesse preparando uma massa de pão.

" Hahaha! " Quatre riu, sentindo cócegas.

Heero e Trowa entenderam o que o irmão fazia, subindo também nas cadeiras e participando da brincadeira. Apertavam a barriguinha fofa do pequeno, jogando farinha por todo seu corpinho.

" Hahahahaha! " o menino ria com a brincadeira, servindo de "massa" para os irmãozinhos.

" Hahaha! " os outros gargalhavam, divertindo-se.

Aquilo durou por mais algum tempo, até seus bracinhos doerem. Pararam, rindo um pouco ainda, e Trowa pegou o loirinho:

" Vocês limpam a cozinha? " olhou para a mesa suja e depois para o bebê, todo branquinho " Eu vou dar banho nele. "

" Pode deixar. " Heero avisou, sorrindo enquanto pegava um pano.

Saiu do cômodo, a tempo de escutar Duo resmungando. Provavelmente inventaria uma para que Heero sentisse pena e dispensasse-o da faxina. Subiu a escada, carregando o pequeno que enlaçou-se a ele, a brincar com seu cabelo castanho. Foi ao banheiro e, tirando a sua roupinha, colocou-o debaixo do chuveiro. Quatre ficou na pontinha dos pés, pegando uma bucha laranja e macia e ensaboando-a, depois partiu a esfregá-la no seu corpinho. Trowa ficou ali do lado dele, a garantir que ele não faria muita bagunça.

Deu um tempinho na sua vigia e foi pegar a toalha do pequeno e roupas limpas. Quando voltou, encontrou-o brincando com as próprias mãozinhas, colocando os dedinhos molhados na boca. Depositou as roupas sobre o cesto e estendeu a toalha entre os braços:

" Vem, Quatre. "

" Hum? " virou-se de frente para o maiorzinho e ficou a olhá-lo.

" Vem, Quatre. " insistiu.

Entendendo-o, desligou o chuveiro e deu uns passinhos à frente, indo de encontro a Trowa, que o enxugou e o vestiu. Deu a mão para o loirinho e o levou para o quarto:

" Pronto, Quatre, agora dorme. "

" Mas eu num quéio... "

" Cê tem que descansar, Quatre. " afirmou, pois sabia que o pequeno sempre cochilava na creche e, como era Domingo e ele não ia pra lá, podia dormir na sua própria caminha.

" Num tô cum soninho, Tóia. " falou, todo dengoso.

O moreninho pegou o menino e o colocou na cama, cobrindo-o

" Tenta, Quatre. Depois você fica cansado e nem consegue brincar. "

O loirinho ajeitou-se na cama, fechando os olhinhos.

" Acóida eu na hoira do bolo pro papai? " pediu.

" Claro, mas você tem que dormir logo. " sorriu, fazendo-lhe um cafuné.

" Hihi!" tentou dormir rapidamente.

Trowa apagou a luz e saiu, encostando a porta. Ao descer a escada, topou com Duo, que subia correndo e rindo. Logo atrás vinha Heero, só que este mantinha uma expressão brava. Chegando à cozinha, viu que ela estava mais bagunçada do que quando a deixara: " Duo."

Zechs terminou de guardar suas coisas e saiu da oficina improvisada, sentindo um ventinho fresco amainar o clima quente da região. Era seu aniversário de 31 anos; isso o fazia pensar em muitas coisas, principalmente no que acontecera nos últimos anos de sua vida.

_Casara-se ainda jovem com sua adorada Eva. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, ele o futuro herdeiro do maior reinado do hemisfério, ela, a sobrinha do chanceler mais íntimo do rei. Quando despertaram para a puberdade envolveram-se num namoro repleto de altos e baixos, indo consolidar-se quando o então príncipe completara 18 anos, realizando-se seus casamentos. Dois anos após tiveram seu primeiro filho, um varão, o sucessor de Zechs; no ano seguinte tiveram outro menino, o que os deixou mais felizes ainda, já que agora o primogênito teria um companheiro, um irmãozinho. Tudo ia bem, os filhotes eram o motivo da alegria dos papais e a coqueluche da população, Zechs e Eva amavam-se muitíssimo e cada vez era mais evidente o sucesso daquela união. _

_Três anos depois o casal foi presenteado novamente com um menino; mais ou menos nessa época começaram a pipocar boatos infames sobre a boa conduta do casal real, falcatruas eram armadas, tudo isso por causa do maior clã de oposição ao governo, que sentia enorme raiva da família Peacecraft desde há muitas gerações devido a uma rixa existente entre as duas famílias. Como um castelo de cartas que desaba com um leve empurrão, o poder do rei começou a ruir e, em questão de pouco tempo, o desespero instalava-se no reino. O rei e seus subordinados tentavam limpar seus nomes que eram injustamente usados, mas o povo parecia não querer ouvir, parecia gostar de ludibriar-se com as mentiras do clã. Foi em meio a esse tumulto que o último filho do casal nasceu. Curiosamente, era o único a ter os fios loiro do pai e não os castanhos da mãe, como os outros irmãos. Fato que não passou desapercebido pela população, pois esta começou a duvidar da paternidade das crianças. Eram tantas intrigas que acabaram por desestabilizar o belo e puro romance de Zechs e Eva. Seus filhos também sofriam, na escola eram vistos com desdém, o preconceito das outras pessoas tornava-se evidente._

_O governo poderia ter caído por si só, se seus administradores fossem menos competentes. Acerca de um ano e meio, a inteligência e partidários faziam um trabalho que reunia provas de que os governantes estavam sendo falsamente acusados, que todos os podres que circulavam abertamente na mídia não passavam de armações criadas pelo clã e, ainda mais, que este clã era responsável por uma enorme rede de tráfico de narcóticos e influências . Mas, antes que pudessem finalizar as investigações, o poderoso clã tomou conhecimento de tal coisa e, imediatamente, tratou de eliminar todos e qualquer um que soubesse demais._

_Desse modo, planejaram um ataque terrorista ao castelo e órgãos do governo, matariam todos da família real, para que não houvessem sucessores, usando a desculpa de que um grupo de terroristas com os quais estavam envolvidos resolvera vingar-se. Assim, o trono ficaria livre para que o líder dos reais assassinos o assumisse. Então, numa calma noite de outono, atacaram o recinto e destruíram tudo. Ao final do massacre, os bombeiros e todas as outras forças que foram convocadas não encontraram os restos mortais do príncipe e seus filhos, dando-os como mortos depois de algum tempo, deduzindo que tivessem sido consumidos pelo fogo que se apossara do enorme local. O clã finalmente conquistou o lugar que tanto almejara, mas não contava que os verdadeiros herdeiros ainda estavam vivos._

Zechs suspirou, sentindo toda a falta que sua amada Eva lhe fazia. Amava-a tanto e doía-lhe demais saber como ela morrera, justamente na época em que passavam por vários problemas e brigas. Desejava que, ao menos, ela se fosse com a certeza de que ele a amava mais que a sua própria vida. Em seguida, vieram-lhe os rostos da sua querida irmã Relena, sua caçula, a menininha de quem cuidara com tanto cuidado e amor, seu pai, autoritário e justo, mas carinhoso lá no fundo, sua mãe, bondosa e gentil, enfrentava qualquer coisa pelos filhos... Lembranças dos planos que faziam, dos sonhos que ainda tinham por realizar invadiram sua mente. A dor começou a aumentar mais, era tão difícil a perda!

Ao olhar para as flores do canteiro, viu uma borboleta amarela pousar sobre uma jasmim. Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face, levou o pulso ao rosto e o enxugou. Não deveria se desesperar agora, não poderia fazer isso com seu filhos, eles não mereciam. Usando de um extremo autocontrole, recompôs-se e esperou alguns segundos para entrar na casa, não mais abalado.

Não encontrou os pequenos na sala, todavia ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e foi lá procurar os filhotes. Mas qual a sua surpresa ao vê-los ao lado da mesa, sorridentes, e ao centro dela um bolo de chocolate. Gritaram, em coro:

" Feliz aniversário, papai! "

" Mas... O que... " estava sem palavras.

Duo correu até ele e segurou sua mão, trazendo-o para perto do móvel, enquanto tagarelava:

" Esse é o nosso presente, papai. É de chocolate, gostoso! " passou a língua pelos lábios.

O loiro foi abraçado pelos quatro e, muito emocionado, retribuiu o abraço, deixando que algumas lágrimas de contentamento caíssem.

" Tá se sentindo bem, papai? " Heero perguntou preocupado ao vê-lo chorando.

" Estou, meu bem. Eu... Só estou muito contente. Vocês são a minha vida! " apertou-os mais no abraço " Amos vocês, pequenos. "

" Nós também te amamos, papai. " Trowa declarou por todos.

Ficaram assim por mais um tempinho, até que soltaram-se e foram comer o bolo. Zechs, no fim, estava muito feliz, podia ter passado por todos aqueles problemas e sofrimentos, mas estava ao lado dos filhos e era isso o que importava. Sorriu ao vê-los lambusados de chocolate, eles comiam, falavam, brincavam e riam como crianças comuns, livres, nem que por um instante, da sombra que os seguia.

Os pequenos estavam espalhados pela sala, Trowa e Duo brincavam com bonequinhos de super-heróis, Heero tentava ler um livro e Quatre estava sentado num canto da sala, aparentemente falando sozinho. Zechs, que preparava o almoço, foi até o cômodo dar uma espiadinha nos meninos e surpreendeu-se ao ver o caçula brincando com um possível amigo imaginário e, ao que parecia, o menino estava muitíssimo feliz. De vez em quando via mesmo o bebê falar sozinho, rir, brincar, mas nunca chegou a perguntar-lhe quem era o seu "amiguinho". Dessa vez, como a comida ainda estava cozinhando e não exigia que o adulto ficasse plantado em frente dela, resolveu conversar com o loirinho.

Quatre brincava com os longos cabelos da mulher, enrolando seus dedinhos nas mechas sedosas. A bela morena sorriu serenamente e, com o dedo indicador, tocou seu narizinho arrebitado, que franziu-se logo em seguida.

" Hahaha! Que bom que você voltô! Você vai ficá bastante dessa vez? " seu coraçãozinho apertou-se ao imaginar que ela poderia ir embora, como sempre fazia, e voltar tempo depois, deixando-o sozinho enquanto isso.

O pequeno sentiu uma presença atrás de si e, virando-se, sorriu largamente ao ver que era seu papai.

" Olá, bebê! " agachou-se, acariciando os fios claros " Como você está? "

" Beeem! " ergueu os bracinhos, demonstrando o quão alegre estava.

Quatre se jogou nos braços do pai, rindo. Zechs o abraçou, dando beijinhos no topo da cabeça do menino, depois o afastou delicadamente, a encará-lo:

" Quatre, você não quer ir brincar com os outros? "

" Uhn-uhn. " balançou a cabecinha negativamente.

" Ah, é, você já tá brincando aí, né? "

" Sim. " falou melodiosamente com sua vozinha infantil.

" E eu posso saber com quem você tá brincando? É com algum amiguinho? "

O pequeno o olhou com uma expressão confusa, virando a cabecinha para trás. A mulher sorriu e, tocando sua face rosado, deu a permissão:

" É hora de contar a verdade para o seu pai, meu anjinho. "

" Mesmo? " Zechs acompanhou o menino falar com o invisível aos seus olhos.

" Sim, meu amor, pode contar. " dizendo isso, ela se afastou, indo para perto dos outros meninos, a admirá-los.

Quatre voltou-se ao loiro.

" Pode, papai. "

" Que bom. Então, com quem você sempre conversa, hein? "

O loirinho sorriu, respondendo inocentemente.

" É com a mamãe. "

Aquilo pegou Zechs desprevenido, desarmando-o por alguns segundos. Recuperando-se, perguntou a fim de verificar se não ouvira errado:

" Com quem, meu bem? "

" Com a mamãe. " tornou a dizer.

" Mas... Meu amor, a mamãe está no céu, lembra? Ela está num lugar bonito. "

" Eu sei, papai... " chegando mais perto, Quatre sussurrou em seu ouvido " Mas às vez ela vem aqui ficá com nóis. "

Zechs sentiu uma pontada no coração, vendo o quão perturbados seus filhos ficaram com aquela tragédia. Talvez, na tentativa de suprir os carinhos e cuidados de uma mãe, o caçula imaginava alguém que lhe passasse esse instinto maternal. Não só ele, todos sentiam a necessidade de uma mãe... Mas não era bom que fantasiasse uma "mãe", podia se tornar um adulto alienado, problemático e fraco.

" É mesmo? "

" É. "

" E o que ela faz quando vem? "

Pôs o dedinho na boca, enumerando mentalmente o que podia dizer.

" Ela brinca cum eu, ela olha os maiorzinho, você... "

" Os outros também brincam com ela? "

" Nãooo... Eles num pode vê ela, papai. "

"Ah, sim. E você gosta quando ela vem? "

Quatre deu um pulo, sorrindo:

" Muito! Eu adóiu quando ela vem, a mamãe é muito legal. Mas eu fico tiste quando ela vai embola... "

" Ela vai embora...? "

" Ela num pode ficá muito aqui, papai. Aí ela vai e fica um boooom tempo longe. Mas depois ela volta! "

De repente um estalo veio à mente de Zechs:

" Então é por isso que as vezes você chora bastante e não quer contar pra ninguém? "

" É... " abaixou os olhinhos " Eu num gosto quando ela vai... Eu queía que a mamãe tivesse aqui sempe. "

O loiro suspirou, sentindo novamente o aperto no coração por ver seus filhos sofrendo tanto.

" E nesse momento ela está aqui? Ela já voltou? "

" Ela tá lá cum eles, ó! " apontou o dedinho para os irmãos " Agóia ela tá vino mais rápido. Ela disse que tem que... O que que éia mesmo? Uhmmm... Ah, é, ela falô que tem que tá aqui pa poitegê nóis... "

" Proteger? Mas... Proteger do quê, meu amor? "

" Num sei... "

" Há quanto tempo ela vem nos visitar? "

" Hum... Faiz tempo! "

" Tenho certeza que vocês se divertem muito. Deve ser bem legal ficar com a mamãe, não? "

" É, papai! " sorriu.

" Fico feliz, Quatre. Mas, agora, eu quero que você aproveite bastante esse tempo com a mamãe, porque ela tem que ir embora de vez, tá bem? "

" De... De vez? Não! "

" Sim, meu bem, a mamãe não pode ficar mais aqui. Eu quero que vá se preparando para dizer adeus. "

" Não, não! Eu num quéio! "

" Quatre... " segurou o bebê pela cintura " Você já esteve muito tempo com ela, agora tem que deixá-la ir. Não se preocupe, ela vai estar bem lá no céu, de lá ela vai cuidar de todos nós. Se ela não for logo, nunca mais vai poder ir, e aqui não é o lugar dela. Ela ficaria muito triste se nós a impedíssemos de ir para o lugar em que ela deve ficar. Você não quer vê-la triste, quer? "

" Não, mas... Ela tem que íí, mesmo? Eu num quéio! "

" Onde é o seu lugar, Quatre? "

"O meu... É aqui em casa, com o cês! "

" E, por acaso, você gostaria de ficar em outro lugar, bem longe daqui, de nós? Num lugar que não te pertence? "

" Não... "

" A mamãe também quer ficar no lugar dela e, infelizmente, esse lugar não é mais a nossa casa. Por isso, você tem que deixá-la ir. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você já é um homenzinho, tem que ser forte. "

Quatre não queria se afastar de sua mãe, se já era tão duro separar-se por semanas, que diria de uma vez por todas? Abaixou a cabecinha.

" Papai... " jogou-se nos braços do pai, chorando baixinho.

" Calma, tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem. " sussurrou, enquanto lhe fazia um carinho no cabelo.

Heero aproximou-se, colocando a mãozinha sobre o ombro do pai.

" Que foi, papai? "

" Não houve nada, meu amor, Quatre só está um pouquinho nervoso."

" Precisa de ajuda? "

" Não, querido, volte pro seu livro. "

" Tá bem, então. " voltou para seu lugar inicial.

Zechs pegou o bebê no colo e o levou à cozinha, não queria que os outro soubessem a razão daquilo, por motivos óbvios: ficariam impressionados e, ao se lembrarem da mãe dessa forma, com certeza entrariam em pânico. Encheu um copo com água e depositou algumas colheres de açúcar, mexendo com uma colher e dando para Quatre.

" Beba, Quatre. " sentiu as mãozinhas do pequeno tocarem as suas e pegar o copo para si, bebendo o líquido aos poucos.

" Papai... Pui que que a mamãe teve que ir pro céu? "

" Porque... " nossa, era tão difícil responder essa pergunta " Porque Deus chamou sua mamãe pra ficar ao lado dele e cuidar de todos nós. A sua mamãe é muito especial, por isso que ela está lá em cima. "

Quatre parou um pouco, olhando fixamente para o chão. Não queria se afastar de sua mãezinha, mas se ela tinha que ficar no céu e não com eles... não podia impedi-la. Então pensou nos irmãozinhos, que também não conseguiam vê-la: e se ele não a deixasse ir e ela nunca mais pudesse cuidar deles, como o pai acabara de dizer, que ela os olhava do céu? Não queria que por sua culpa, eles não pudessem ser protegidos pela mãe. Em sua inocência típica das crianças, acreditava fielmente que ela vivia no céu e cuidava deles.

" Tá, papai... "

O loiro abraçou o filho, desejando que tudo ficasse bem.

" Tá doenu, papai... "

" Onde, meu bem? "

" Aqui. " apontou o coraçãozinho.

" Vem cá. " depositou um beijinho na palma da mãe e a levou ao seu peito, indicando o coração " Vai passar, eu prometo. Não vou deixar que doa mais. "

" Pomete? "

" Prometo. "

" É, já num tá doenu tanto assim. "

Sorriu da ingenuidade do menino, que acreditou que a dor diminuíra com aquelas simples palavras. Contudo, eram verdadeiras, pois Zechs não deixaria nunca mais os filhos sofrerem.

Continua...

-#-#-#-#-#-

Hahaha, não era pra acabar aqui:D Era pra ter mais ainda umas duas ou três ceninhas do cotidiano dos cinco, só que quando eu vi esse cap. já tava com 10 páginas e aí ficaria muito comprido. Por isso que eu vou deixar pra pô-las no próximo cap., que vai acabar ficando menorzinho, por causa disso. E, depois dele, eu tento por o último ou penúltimo, ainda não dividi direito.

Só que, óbvio, vai demorar até sair tudo, afinal, quem tá falando aqui é a Pime, a garota que leva cinco anos pra atualizar uma fic! XD E pensar que eu comecei a escrever esta no ano passado e já tá acabano esse ano, e nada da fic ficar pronta! Muahahahahahaha -- adotei essa risada da TaiNatsu, hehe. "

E aí, tão gostando, tão achando fofo, ainda tão acompanhando? Nha, eu só vou saber se vcs deixarem reviews. Enton, please, se quiserem, fiquem a vontadm pra darem um coment, okay?

Matta ne!

7-quase 8 /05


	4. Chapter004

Zechs descruzou as pernas, atento ao que a repórter dizia.

" _As crises do governo do Reino Sank estão cada vez mais graves. Na tarde desta quarta-feira a usina Navaghy, que gera energia para boa parte do estado leste, fechou às portas. E a greve dos meios de transportes públicos continua, hoje as pessoas que tentavam trafegar eram atrasadas por manifestantes. O governo diz que... "_

Fechou os olhos, pensando: "Estão colhendo o que plantaram."

"... Mas a população anda descontente e os protestos aumentando. Isto afeta a economia de todo globo, uma vez que o Reino Sank é o maior e mais poderoso da nossa era, o que fez os reinos de Otada e Giotto bloquearem suas contas com Sank. Ao que tudo indica, da insatisfação geral pelos novos governantes será aberto um inquérito para averiguar a verdadeira causa do ataque ao castelo real há três anos atrás. "

Não estava implícito na matéria do jornal, mas Zechs podia deduzir que logo estariam investigando o que acontecera aos descendentes ao trono, no caso ele e seus filhos. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, se soubessem que estavam vivos, e isto era algo muito fácil, seria extremamente difícil fugir do clã, pois como as coisas iam de mal a pior em seu governo, a justiça do lugar seria a seguinte: depostos do trono, o descendente mais próximo da família Peacraft assumiria o poder. Entretanto, como se davam todos mortos, com exceção deles, que ninguém sabiam ao certo o que lhes acontecera, a inteligência entraria em ação para descobrir que fim levaram os cinco. E, caso descobrissem que ainda viviam, era de óbvia suspeita que o clã se encarregaria de matá-los e, assim, impedir de sair do poder, uma vez que o trono não teria mesmo um sucessor.

Desligou a tv, sendo abocanhado pela escuridão da noite. Não permitiria que aqueles assassinos tocassem na sua família novamente. Esperaria o que estava por acontecer e, se tudo indicasse que suas suspeitas estavam certas, daria um jeito de sumir com seus filhos novamente, para protegê-los, nem que tivessem de passar a vida inteira mudando de cidade ou morando no meio do mato. Uma lágrima rolou por sua face, seus filhos, seu tesouro tão precioso... e nenhuma certeza de que eles ficariam bem.

oOoOoOo

O moreninho correu entrando na oficina do pai.

" Papa... " reparou que não seria ouvido já que o loiro estava de costas para ele e usava uma máquina muito barulhenta que ele não soube distinguir para talhar uma porta de guarda-roupa " Hum... "

Resolveu então ele mesmo procurar o prego que queria. Avistou na instante de prateleiras à vista um vidro cheio de pregos e parafusos, na terceira prateleira.

" Ah, taí! " foi até lá e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, tentou alcança-lo, sem muito sucesso.

Então, vendo que o vidro estava fora de seu alcance, subiu na primeira prateleira, esticando uma das mãos para pegá-lo. Contudo a estante, que era velha e deveras leve, começou a tombar para frente ao ter o peso do garoto a "puxá-la" naquela direção. Nesse instante, Zechs sentiu uma presença atrás de si e, ao voltar-se nessa direção, estremeceu ao ver Duo quase caindo com a estante. Num movimento rápido, largou sua lixa e avançou em cima do moleque, segurando-o pela cintura e tirando-o dali segundos antes do móvel desabar ao chão.

Assustado, o menino não dizia nada. O loiro o levou para a porta da enorme garagem e o colocou no solo, examinando-o em todos os cantos, nervoso:

" Você está bem, Duo? "

" Hunhun. " assentiu com a cabeça, ofegante.

Com a barulheira, os outros três chegaram correndo, parando às suas frentes, assombrados ao notarem o armário caído.

" O que deu em você, Duo? " ainda não acreditava que o menino tivesse mesmo subido lá.

" É que eu queria um prego pra pôr no meu carrinho, papai... "

O menino era pequeno e não devia saber ao certo o risco que corria ao fazer certas coisas como esta.

" Você devia ter me pedido! " apesar de estar bronqueando o filho, entendia que ele ainda era ingênuo nesse ponto. Mirou seu olhar em Trowa e Heero, que dava a mãozinha à Quatre " E vocês, não deveriam estar tomando conta dele? Vocês sabem que não podem entrar aqui, muito menos deixá-lo vir sozinho! "

" Eu me descuidei, papai... " Trowa não percebera mesmo quando o menor escapara e fôra até a área de trabalho do pai; se soubesse, jamais o deixaria ir ali.

" Como que se descuidou? Seu irmão poderia ter morrido! " realmente, aquilo o deixara alterado.

" Desculpa, papai, não vai acontecer de novo. " o mais velho afirmou.

Trowa sentia-se culpado pelo ocorrido, no fundo sabia que era só uma criança e que nem deveria ficar cuidando de outras, mas devido seu passado trágico, adquirira uma maturidade prematura. E como era muito compreensivo, sabia que tinha de ajudar o pai nessa árdua tarefa de recomeçar uma nova vida. Com isso, acabara por sentir-se responsável pelos irmãozinhos sempre, dando o máximo de si para que eles fossem felizes.

" É claro que não vai! Se eu os confiei à vocês, era para tomarem conta deles e não para se 'descuidarem' desse jeito. " falava firme, bravo.

" Mas, papai, foi sem... " Heero começou a se desculpar.

" Não tente justificar, Heero, o que vocês fizeram está muito errado. Vocês deviam cuidar melhor dos seus irmãos! "

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Trowa ficou revoltado pois desde muito cedo desdobrara-se para proteger os mais novos, incluindo Heero.

" Não é verdade! " gritou.

Irritou-se ao ouvi-lo gritar consigo, desrespeitando-o, e agarrou seu braço fortemente, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

" Abaixe esse tom pra falar comigo, rapazinho! "

Trowa abaixou a cabeça e Zechs o soltou. Estava triste e magoado, não só por seu pai ter gritado com ele, como também por não ter vigiado bem Duo, sentia-se como se tivesse falhado. Saiu correndo, chorando.

Só então Zechs deu-se conta do que fizera, a culpa não era de seus filhos, afinal, eles eram só crianças. Além do mais, criança aprontava mesmo dessas coisas. Respirou fundo, decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter despejado todo o seu pavor nos filhos. Encarou Heero, que estava com os olhinhos lacrimejando.

" Papai, a culpa foi minha. " falou Duo, puxando a barra da camisa do pai, assustado por vê-lo gritar.

" Não... Não, meu bem. " ajoelhou-se, fazendo-lhe um cafuné, depois voltou-se à Heero, segurando delicadamente seu bracinho " Meu bem, a culpa não foi de nenhum de vocês. Tudo o que eu disse não era verdade, eu só estava nervoso, porque eu fiquei com muito medo de acontecer alguma coisa ruim pro Duo. Por isso que eu falei um monte de besteiras, eu não queria magoá-los. Então, será que você pode perdoar o papai? "

" Hnhn. " balançou a cabecinha vagarosamente, tentando conter as lágrimas.

" Hum. " deu um meio sorriso, envolvendo o garotinho de olhos azuis entre os braços, sussurrando " Me desculpe, querido, me desculpe. "

Heero envolveu seu pescoço, chorando um pouquinho até se acalmar e soltou-se do pai, olhando-o nos olhos. Zechs sentia-se horroroso ao ver aqueles olhinhos triste.

" Vem, meus amores, não podem ficar aqui. " conduziu-os para fora do local, que a esta hora já estava lotado de cacos de vidros e outros.

Fechou o portão da garagem, levando-os para casa, a prioridade agora era cuidar de Trowa. Depois iria explicar a Duo que não deveria fazer essas coisas, mas por enquanto subiu até o quarto dos filhos. Bateu à porta e a abriu lentamente, encontrando o pequeno deitado de bruços na cama, choramingando.

" Posso entrar? " perguntou suavemente.

Trowa ouviu a voz do pai e sentou-se em posição de índio, de frente para ele, agarrando seu travesseiro.

" Entra, papai. "

Zechs fechou a porta atrás de si e entrou, sentando-se à sua frente, na mesma cama. Imaginava como ele deveria estar se sentindo, afinal, dissera-lhe duras palavras e praticamente jogara-lhe a culpa do acidente, sendo que ele era alguém de apenas 11 anos. E ele devia estar magoado agora, sentindo-se mal por ter descuidado do moreninho, pois sabia que Trowa assumira para si desde a morte do restante da família a responsabilidade de cuidar dos caçulinhas. Então, admirou o seu jovem filho, tão especial, que mesmo com a pouca idade conseguia ser tão maravilhoso com era.

" Hei, vem cá. " puxou-o para seu colo " Meu amor, eu sinto muito, não queria ter gritado com você nem ter dito aquelas coisas. "

" Tá, papai. " respondeu fraquinho.

" Não, não 'tá', não. " segurou delicadamente em seu queixo, erguendo-o e fazendo-o olhá-lo " Meu bem, você não merecia ouvir tudo aquilo que eu disse. Olha, você é tão novinho e já me faz tanto bem, cuidando dos seus irmãozinhos melhor do que qualquer um. Esse tempo todo você sempre me ajudou, eu nunca tive que te pedir nada, porque você sempre fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance, sempre foi um menino responsável e inteligente. "

'Mesmo que às vezes eu queira que vocês fossem irresponsáveis, aprontassem, bagunçassem, se divertissem, como toda criança deveria ser' pensou, sentindo um aperto no peito.

" E não é só isso, além de cuidar extremamente bem deles, você é um filho maravilhoso, bondoso, gentil, meigo, esperto, obediente. Você só me dá orgulho, Trowa. Por isso, filho, nada daquilo que eu disse faz sentindo. "

O rosto de Trowa iluminou-se diante do comentário, enchendo-se de alegria por saber o que seu pai pensava dele.

" Brigado, papai. Mas... Se eu tivesse tomado conta melhor do Duo... A culpa foi minha. "

" Não, Trowa, claro que não. Ninguém tem culpa do que aconteceu. Me diz uma coisa: você alguma vez já não cuidou deles devidamente?

" Não, papai. "

" Então, meu anjo, você sempre cuido certinho deles e dessa vez não foi diferente. O que acontece é que as pessoas são imprevisíveis, nós não sabemos o que elas vão fazer. Assim como você não sabia e nem podia supor que Duo ia fazer aquilo. Mas isso não é errado, nem eu sabia, portanto, vamos considerar que isso foi apenas um incidente sem querer, que tal? "

Sorriu:

" Tá. "

" Hum, que bom, meu bem. Desculpe o papai, tá bem? "

Trowa acenou com a cabecinha, sorrindo. Zechs também sorriu, sabia que não deveria incumbir os filhos àquelas responsabilidades, mas por mais que lhe doesse não havia outro modo. Então, consolou o pequeno do jeito que surtiria efeito, apesar de que tudo o que falara ser verdade. Abraçou-o, beijando sua testa.

oOoOoOo

Fechou a porta da garagem, encerrando mais um dia de expediente.

" Hun. " tomou cuidado para não pisar no barro, pois nos últimos dias chovera bastante, deixando o jardim um verdadeiro lamaçal.

Lamaçal este que os meninos não deixaram de aproveitar.

" Yeahh! " seus gritos de alegria tomavam o local, enquanto bolas de lama eram arremessadas.

Quatre segurou um punhado daquela terra aguada nas mãozinhas, derrubando boa parte na própria roupa, e sem mirar muito, atirou-o. Plash! O barro estourou sobre a blusa branca de Zechs.

" Ohw! " abriu a boca ao ver que acertara o pai.

Os outros três voltaram-se na direção do adulto, amedrontados. Zechs viu os filhos repletos de lama, dos pés às cabeças, dando para ver só seus olhinhos brilhantes. Temerosos, observaram o pai se abaixar e formar um montinho de terra na mão, levantando-se e atirando-o em Trowa. O menino ficou sem reação, olhando abobalhado o loiro, até este começar a rir, então, sorrindo, pegou mais lama e atirou no pai.

" Haha! " riram, continuando com a brincadeira, só que, desta vez, os cinco.

Passaram mais uns 15 minutos antes de pararem. Duo apressou-se a entrar em casa, mas Zechs o segurou pelo colarinho:

" Haha, não estão achando que vão entrar assim em casa, estão? "

" Nãoo? " perguntou Quatre, levando a mão suja à boca.

" Quatre! " o loiro pegou o loirinho no colo, tirando sua mãozinha da boca.

Levou-o à sombra de uma árvore de grosso tronco e chamou os outros para lá, colocando-os enfileirados. Foi até outro canto e, quando voltou, segurava uma mangueira.

" Hehe, prontinho! " abriu a mangueira, soltando água nos meninos, que contorceram-se, ainda risonhos pela brincadeira " Agora sim estão limpos. "

" Mas você ainda não, papai! " gritou Duo, correndo atrás dele para pegar a mangueira.

E assim, a perseguição para molhar Zechs divertiu-os pelo resto da tarde.

oOoOoOo

" Sarou o dodói? " perguntou, terminando de passar mertiolate no joelho do menino.

" Hun-hun. " balançou a cabecinha para os lados.

Zechs sorriu, Heero estava com um raladinho de nada no joelho, mas já que fazia tanta manha assim, é porque queria mimo.

" Bem, então, acho que você precisa de muito carinho pra sarar, não? "

Dessa vez balançou a cabecinha concordando. Zechs riu, pegando-o no colo e fazendo-lhe cosquinha, arrancando boas risadas do garoto.

" E agora, tá melhorando? "

" Mais ou menos. "

" Mais ou menos, é? " colou-o à cavalinho, imitando um por toda a sala.

" Ahahaha! " ria, gostando da brincadeira

Saiu 'trotando' até a cozinha, onde o colocou sobre a mesa de pia, pegando um pedaço do bolo de chocolate e o colocando em uma taça, serviu ao menino.

" Eba! " pegou a colherzinha e apressou-se em comer o bolo.

Afagou-lhe os fios castanhos, vendo que ele movia livremente o joelho esfolado. " Haha, ele queria era um pouco de atenção ", pensou. Mas não ligava, ao contrário, amava ficar e brincar com os filhos. Ainda mais que estas eram crianças muito carinhosas e carentes também, uma vez que tinham todo aquele passado obscuro, além de não conviverem com o afeto da mãe, dos avós, tios, primos... O que os tornava mais necessitados da atenção de Zechs e, este, compreendendo muitíssimo a situação, vivia a mimá-los e enchê-los de agrados e carinhos.

Heero terminou de comer e ele o pôs no chão. Nesse exato instante, romperam os que faltavam na cozinha.

" Eles parece nos dia que nem hoje. "

" Eles quem, Duo? " perguntou Zechs, curioso em saber do que o filhinho falava, bem errado, por sinal.

" Dos fantasma, papai. "

" Ah, meu bem, essas coisas não existem. "

" Xiste sim, papai. E cá chuva de hoje, os fantasma parece mais que nunca pra puxá os nossos pé. "

" Não, querido, isto é invenção das pessoas, assombrações não são reais. " olhou a cara descrente do menino, bom, toda idade tem seus medos e crenças, isso era uma coisa que não podia e nem pretendia tirar de seus filhos " E, Duo, a sua professora não te ensina a falar certo? "

Colocou o dedinho na boca, sem entender o que o pai queria dizer. Quatre puxou a mãozinha de Trowa discretamente.

" Que é, Quatre? "

Fez um gesto com o dedinho, indicando que este se aproximasse e, assim que o fez, segredou-lhe:

" Se o fantasta apaiecê de noite, você me potege? "

" Não se preocupa, eu cuido de você. " apesar de prometer-lhe, tinha um pouco de receio em encontrar um fantasma. Não que acreditasse, mas também não que desacreditasse.

Algumas horas mais tarde o céu continuava cinza e o vento assobiava mais alto, estava escurecendo cedo. Duo saía do banheiro com sua toalha branquinha sobre a cabeça e os ombros, encobrindo boa parte de sua fronte. Já Heero e Trowa vinham conversando pelo corredor quando se depararam com aquela figura de branco, envolta pelo escuro do cômodo. A princípio estancaram, sem reação, e Duo percebendo que eles estavam assustados resolveu brincar um pouquinho: ergueu os braços para frente, na direção dos irmãos, e saiu atrás deles.

" Buuu! "

" Ahhh! " gritaram juntos e saíram correndo.

Nem pararam para pensar ou coisa assim, deixaram-se ser guiados pelo medo. Desceram a escada correndo, dando com Zechs nos últimos degraus, tratando de se esconderem atrás do pai, agarrando-se em seus braços.

" Calma, crianças, o que houve? " preocupou-se ao ver os filhos naquele estado.

" Fan-fan... fantasma, papai! " balbuciou Heero.

" Hein? "

Duo deixou-se mostrar próximo ao corrimão do andar superior.

" Hihihi! Cês pensaram que eu era um fantasma! Que bobões, hahaha! "

" Ora, seu! " grunhiu Trowa, irritado por ter caído numa brincadeira tão estúpida ao mesmo tempo que aliviado por não ser verdadeiro a assombração.

" Trowa, olha como fala. " Zechs o repreendeu.

" Desculpa, papai. "

" Tsc, Duo, você também, tenha mais respeito para falar com seus irmãos. Não quero que fale mais assim com eles. "

" Tá, papai, desculpa. " parou de rir, descendo os degraus até ficar a um do pai.

" Agora me explique essa história de assustá-los. "

" Bem... É que... " percebeu no mesmo instante que vinha bronca " Ah, papai, é que foi engraçado. "

" Não foi não. Seus irmãos estão rindo, por acaso? "

" Não, papai. " baixou o olhar.

" Então que não faça mais isso, brincadeira só é brincadeira quando todos riem. "

" Tá, num faço mais. Desculpa, irmãozinhos? "

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, já não tão assustados.

" Bom, agora vai chamar o baixinho pra vocês irem dormir comigo. " ordenou.

" Mesmo? Eba! " Duo comemorou o simples fato de poder dormir com o pai e saiu correndo em busca do irmão.

Zechs olhou para os outros dois.

" E vocês, estão melhor? "

" Tamo. " Trowa respondeu, respirando normalmente.

" Então, vamos? " ofereceu as mãos aos meninos, que as aceitaram de bom grado e subiram a escada.

Logo mais todos estavam no quarto de Zechs, dormindo na cama de casal. Não estava tão mais frio assim e a luz das estrelas começava a desbotar no céu, iluminando fracamente o quarto. Ao centro da cama estava o loiro, abraçando Trowa de um lado e Heero do outro, sobre o seu peitoral e abdomen estava Duo, todo folgado, pendendo para o lado de Trowa, e, com os pezinhos à altura da barriga de Heero, jogado metade sobre este e com a outra metade sobre o tronco do pai, Quatre ajeitara-se. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, felizes naquela noite escura.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Hoho, hya pessoal! Antes que eu me esqueça, alguém entendeu a metáfora acima? Tipo, felizes na noite escura é algo como, mesmo tando cheio de perigos e problemas, eles continuam unidos e felizes. Hehe!

Ai, desculpem se tiver com erros e cheio de palavras repetidas, mas, para variar, tou escrevendo em cima da hora e não tenho tempo para revisar (autora calma e despreocupada da nisso! ¬¬) Nhyeee, a fic tá caminhando pra reta final. Na verdade, eu poderia colocar mais um zilhão de cenas fofas nessa fic, idéias são o que não me faltam, mas é que eu to meio atolada de coisas pra fazer e tudo o que eu quero é terminar isso logo. Até porque, se me der uma vontade louca depois de mais coisas do tipo, é só eu fazer uma fic continuação, non?

E os acontecimentos desse cap.? Resolvi por uma briguinha porque isso dá em toda família. Claro que a briga que eu tinha imaginado era de proporções gigantescas e muito maior do que esta que eu coloquei, mas outra vez para variar, eu esqueci do que tinha de acontecer -" Ah, sim, tentei colocar sobre uma nova perspectiva do Zechs interagindo mais com as crianças e tentei dar mais atenção ao Trowa e ao Heero, que crianças eu os acho muito mais kawaiis que o Duo e o Quat-sama (que ele naum me escute falando isso ") e também porque eles tiveram pouco espaço aqui. Olha, eu bem que ia colocar mais uma cena bem legal aqui, mas aí eu vi que a o cap. não tava taum curtinho assim e acabei terminado por aqui.

Ufa, cansei!

Trowa /.o: Quer dizer que eu sou um chibi fofinho?

Pime: Você não imagina como! XD

Heero: Hn.

Pime: A, Heero, não nega, vai, você fica irresistível no colo do loirão, fazendo manha.

Heero #ò.ó#: Chega!

Pime: Eita, ómi estressado.

Quat: Hum... t.t Eu nem apareci!

Pime: Ah, naum seja miguela, você roubou cena nos demais cap. Além do mais, só eu sei o que te aguarda no prox.

Quat emburrado: Tanto faz! u.u

Pime: Íhh... Birrento!

Quat: Que?

Pime: Ai, não, nada naum. Ce sabe que é o meu fofo preferido.

Quat: Hum, bom mesmo.

Pime: "

E esse cap. vai pro meu trio fofucho do coração: Bia, Na e Jack. E, claro, à Pipina, que sem elas eles não seriam nada ". E sem esquecer dos meus fofuchos da creche (Tia Favinha anda sumida, naum? Nann, logo logo eu apareço aí, tá bem, tias?).

Bom, então, até a próxima, gente. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo se gostaram, se acharam fofo ou mexicano demais, okay?

Bye, bye

09/05


	5. Chapter 05

Zechs andava pelo corredor do segundo piso distraidamente, pronto para preparar o café da manhã dos seus filhos, quando reparou em algo que prendeu sua atenção: enquanto olhava descuidadamente para cima, fitou o teto, vendo que nele havia uma grande mancha escura. Com certeza era uma marca d'água, de alguma infiltração e, pelo seu tamanho e estado, já era algo bem avançado.

Como não tinha visto isso antes? Para ele há alguns dias atrás não havia mancha alguma lá. Balançou os ombros, preocupado. A casa era velha, uma infiltração daquelas poderia trazer-lhes sérios problemas, por isso, procuraria um encanador logo que aquele domingo terminasse e se iniciasse a segunda-feira. Desejou apenas que nada de grave acontecesse até lá. E, assim, continuou seu caminho.

oOoOoOo

Bateu as mãozinhas pequenas sobre a terra fofa, ajoelhado, para logo em seguida levar o punho esquerdo ao rosto, enxugando-o. Contudo o gesto apenas borrou sua testa de marrom.

" Ponto, puis bem fundo, mamãe! " sorriu, encarando a mulher à sua frente.

Os longos cachos castanhos caíam pelo vestido branco. Um sorriso meigo formou-se em seu rosto e, levando a mão de veludo ao rosto corado de Quatre, numa gostosa carícia, disse-lhe suavemente:

" Isso mesmo, bom menino. "

Quatre sorriu, satisfeito e orgulhoso por ouvir o elogio da mãe. Ela continuou a sorrir-lhe por mais alguns instantes, antes de desaparecer aos poucos. Quatre suspirou, criando forças para se levantar e, assim que o fez, entrou correndo em casa. Encontrou Zechs na cozinha, bebendo um copo de água.

O loiro, ao terminar com sua água e lavar o copo, notou o menino com a marca escura no rosto.

" Hun, Quatre! " riu, pegando-o no colo e abrindo a torneira " Que sujinho! "

Molhou um pouco a mão e com ela limpou a face do loirinho; pegou um guardanapo e entregou-lhe, para que ele se enxugasse. Depois de feito, Quatre retirou o papel da cara com uma expressão de desgosto.

" Nhé! "

" Haha! " Zechs riu da sua carinha e o colocou no chão " Vem, baixinho, vamos lá pro quarto te arrumar. Ou você já se esqueceu que hoje nós vamos ao parque? "

" Êeeh! Vamu logo, papai. " apressou-o, puxando-o pela mão.

" E essa agora! " tornou a dar um pequeno risinho, diante da inquietude do filho.

oOoOoOo

Sentaram-se à mesa, depois de uma manhã agitada no parque e um belo banho para livrá-los do cheirinho mal que ficaram depois de brincarem tanto, nada melhor do que um almoço caprichado.

Zechs abriu a porta da geladeira, pegando a comida necessária para alimentar seu "batalhão de crianças famintas". Colocou tudo sobre a pia, foi pegar um garfo para mexer a panela com comida, entretanto, ao abrir a gaveta do armário de pia, percebeu um fato curioso: lá somente haviam as facas de uso para a alimentação, as de corte, entretanto, não estavam ali. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, afinal, sempre as guardava lá depois de usá-las, pois era perigoso deixá-las "soltas" por aí com crianças pequenas perambulando livremente pela casa. Remexeu-a, tentando encontrá-las em algum canto.

" Ué...? " mas nada delas.

Então passou a procurá-las nas outras gavetas, sem obter resultado.

" O que foi, papai? " Trowa perguntou, a bochecha encostada na mão do braço com o qual o cotovelo apoiava-se sobre a mesa.

" Não encontro as facas de cortar carne. " terminando de fechar a última gaveta, voltou-se para os meninos, inclinado sobre a pia.

Elas não poderiam ter evaporado assim do nada e, também, desde que voltaram do passeio não tinham dado por perdido nenhum outro objeto, logo, não havia sentido em dá-las por roubadas: ninguém invade a casa de outro para roubar dois ou três facões. Restou-lhe, desse modo, apenas uma hipótese.

" Algum de vocês pegou as facas, por acaso? "

" Não. " a resposta veio em uníssono.

Ele não queria desconfiar dos filhos, mas ainda era jovem para estar louco, tinha certeza de que as tinha guardado lá. Então, tornou a insistir:

" Crianças, as facas não saíram andando por aí. Se algum de vocês sabe de alguma coisa, é melhor que fale. "

" Num fui eu papai, eu juro! " adiantou-se Duo, uma vez que sempre que acontecia alguma coisa ele acabava sendo o suspeito principal, principalmente porque ele realmente era o culpado em praticamente todas as vezes.

" É, papai, eu num vi elas, não. " Heero concordou.

Quatre abaixou a cabecinha, indeciso e quieto. Fato este que não passou desapercebido pelo papai. Zechs aproximou-se do bebê.

" Você sabe de alguma coisa, Quatre? "

" Eu? É... "

Como um pai atento, Zechs reconhecia os gestos e feições do menino só de observá-lo. E sabia que ali tinha coisa, motivo o qual foi o suficiente para deixá-lo apreensivo e, de certa forma, nervoso.

" Crianças, será que poderiam nos dar licença um pouquinho? " pediu.

" Claro. Vem! " o mais velho comandou-os, tirando-os da cozinha.

Zechs voltou-se para o pequeno, que continuava encolhidinho. Suspirou.

" Muito bem, Quatre, me conte o que aconteceu. "

O loirinho apertou as mãozinhas, contorcendo-se.

" Eu... Fui eu que peguei as faca, papai." confessou.

Os olhos azuis do homem arregalaram-se de susto.

" Como... Como disse? "

Quatre tornou a baixar a cabeça. Zechs não podia estar mais estupefato, aquelas facas na mão do bebê eram de um perigo! Ele, novo com era, não custava nada se machucar feio, ou coisa até pior, com uma delas.

" Você as pegou? Deus do céu, Quatre! Por que você fez isso? Eu já disse várias vezes que vocês não podem brincar com as facas! "

" Hun... "

Zechs respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

" Quatre... Você brincou com as facas? " primeiro queria saber a que risco o loirinho fôra exposto.

" Não! "

" Não? Como assim? " estranhou mais ainda.

" Num foi pá brincá, papai. "

" Então pra quê? O que você fez com as facas? "

" Eu... Enterrei elas! " disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural.

" O que? "

Agora sim o adulto não entendia nada, sem contar que seu corpo ainda sofria espasmos vertiginoso só de imaginar o loirinho mexendo nos facões.

" Por que você fez isso? Aliás, me conte tudo desde o começo. "

" Bom... A mamãe falô que era preu enterrá as faca e eu enterrei. " seus olhos claros banhavam-se em inocência, provavelmente não tinha noção do perigo que correra.

Zechs estava pasmo, aquilo estava se tornando perigoso. Um dia a suposta mãe que Quatre imaginava o mandava esconder as facas, noutro, ela podia muito bem dizer para ele pular do telhado! Sentiu sua espinha gelar, via que precisaria de ajuda profissional para ajudar seu filho.

" E... A mamãe te disse que era pra pegar as facas? Ela não disse que você podia se machucar? "

" Ela falô que era preu confiar nela, porque eu falei pra ela que o senhor num deixava eu pegá naquilo. "

" Quatre... Uhn! " pegou o menino no colo e fê-lo encará-lo " Quatre, meu bem, mesmo a mamãe tendo dito isso, você poderia ter se machucado sim. "

" Não é verdade, a mamãe me potegeu! " protestou, não gostava que tratasse sua mão com descaso.

" Ué, então agora eu sou um mentiroso? O que foi, você não confia mais em mim? "

Quatre arregalou os olhinhos, confuso, não foi aquilo que quis dizer.

" Não, papai! Num é isso... A mamãe... É só que... " sua cabeça estava dando um nó.

" Olha, meu amor, " mexeu os braços, ajeitando-o melhor sobre o colo " a mamãe estava errada, ela não conseguiria te proteger se algo desse errado. "

" Não... " já estava com lágrimas prestes a transbordarem " Ela ia potege eu sim! "

Suspirou, não sabia como lidar ao certo com a situação, era óbvio que Quatre estava magoado, mas ele também precisava dar um ponto final àquela história, antes que tudo se encaminhasse para desfechos piores.

" Quatre, isso não importa. Eu **sou **o seu pai e é a mim que você tem que obedecer. Não à mamãe. "

" Mas, papai... "

" Não, sem 'mas', Quatre. Eu quero que você se despeça agora da mamãe que ela tem que voltar pro céu, nesse momento. Vamos. "

" Que? Papai... " começou a chorar, mas Zechs tentou manter-se indiferente, apesar de machucar-se com isso.

" Vamos, Quatre, eu já mandei. Despeça-se. "

" Ela... Uhn... Num tá aqui agora. " esfregou os olhinhos chorosos.

" Pois bem, então assim que ela aparecer, ela vai embora. Ela **tem **que ir embora o mais rápido. E, quando ela estiver no céu, ela não voltará mais. " estava sendo duro, mas era necessário.

" Papai... "

" Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Quando a mamãe aparecer novamente, quero que me avise, pra você dar adeus pra ela, entendeu? "

Quatre envolveu o pescoço do pai, derramando sua grossas lágrimas na sua pele quente. O loiro sentiu um aperto no peito ao ter aquele montinho tremendo e chorando em seus braços, contudo, se deixasse que Quatre continuasse a fantasiar com a mãe, isso poderia ter conseqüências drásticas. Delicadamente pôs os longos dedos em seu queixo e o ergueu, para que pudesse fitá-lo nos olhos.

" Isso é uma ordem, você não vai me desobedecer novamente, vai? " perguntou, autoritário.

" N-não, papai... " por mais que lhe doesse, Quatre sabia que teria de se separar de sua mãe, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

" Ótimo. " apertou-o num abraço reconfortante.

oOoOoOo

Aproveitava que as crianças estavam cochilando para regar as plantas do jardim. O Sol não estava muito forte naquele dia, apesar de brilhar claro e imponente no céu. E ainda tinha que procurar as facas que o caçula enterrara! Não que fosse usá-las novamente, apenas não queria deixá-las no jardim, uma vez que seus pequenos eram loucos para cavocarem a terra.

oOoOoOo

Ao abrir os olhos sonolentos, encontrou-a à sua frente com uma expressão preocupada.

oOoOoOo

Zechs percebeu os passos e, ao voltar-se para trás, viu o loirinho correndo desesperado em sua direção. O menino jogou-se nele, tremendo, e se abraçou às suas pernas.

" Quatre? O que foi, meu anjo? " perguntou, pegando-o no colo, receoso.

O menino o enlaçou e, pálido, começou a falar rapidamente:

" Os hómi mau tão vindo, papai! Vamu embora, vamu embora! "

" Calma, Quatre. Calma, tá tudo bem! " passou a mão pela sua costa, tentando acalmá-lo " Do que você está falando, bebê? Que homens maus? "

" Os hómi, papai! Aqueles que querem pegá nóis! Vamu, papai, vamu! " Quatre o puxava pela camisa.

" Que? " de que raios ele falava? Quem seriam os tais homens maus que queriam pegá-los?

" A mamãe avisou, papai! "

De novo aquele assunto? De qualquer forma, antes que Zechs pudesse dizer algo, Quatre pulou de seu colo e saiu correndo, entrando na casa. O loiro foi atrás do menino, parando bruscamente na sala.

Assim que entrou, parou diante duma cena que preferiria nunca ter vivenciado: Quatre era segurado por um homem de vestes negras, munido de um rifle. Ficou estático por alguns segundos, sem reação ou qualquer pensamento que lhe viesse. Mas para sua surpresa maior, descendo as escadas, Heero, Duo e Trowa, seguidos de dois homens igualmente vestidos e armados, que os empurravam.

As crianças vinham trêmulas, nervosas, e Duo estava completamente desestruturado, chorando convulsivamente. Heero o trazia pela mão, que senão ele não conseguiria andar. Quando já alcançavam o chão do primeiro piso, um dos homens os empurrou com o bico da arma, "jogando-os" contra Zechs. O loiro rapidamente passou a mão pelos filhos e os botou atrás de si.

" Não se mexam ou nós os matamos. " dizendo isso, empurrou Quatre para o pai também.

" Quem... Quem são vocês? O que querem aqui? " Zechs teve coragem de perguntar, ainda desnorteado, com os braços esticados para os lados, numa vã tentativa de assim protegê-los.

" Huhuhu! Digamos que nós somos seus executores. " um deles falou.

" Devia ter feito algo enquanto podia, príncipe. " outro deles tornou.

Ao ouvir tal coisa, percebeu no exato momento de que os homens maus de quem Quatre falara eram assassinos pagos pelo Clã que matara sua família há três anos atrás. Entretanto, não ficara sabendo de que as investigações tivessem realmente encontrado provas de que estavam vivos. Aquele Clã deveria mesmo ter gente infiltrada em todos os lugares para conseguirem, assim, saber que ainda viviam, onde estavam e tudo o mais. Mas este não era o pior, o péssimo é que não conseguiria tirar seus filhos de lá.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo: seus filhos! Não, não podia permitir que matassem seu tesouro, mas também não sabia o que fazer.

Os pequenos escondiam-se atrás do pai, aflitos. Podia-se ouvir o berreiro de Duo, Quatre a essa hora parara de chorar e assistia tudo boquiaberto. Já Trowa estava petrificado, as imagens de há três anos vinham com tudo em sua cabeça, a mãe morrendo nas chamas, as labaredas consumindo todo o castelo, os empregados... os avós, que nem vira o que lhes acontecera, a tia... os gritos, o choro, o calor, que calor, os tiros, a falta de ar, desespero. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os fortemente. Heero não conseguia engolir a saliva, mais um pouco e estaria engasgado, as pernas bambas.

" Pelo amor de Deus, façam esse menino calar a boca! " gritou um deles, cansado de ouvir a barulheira de Duo.

" Não! " Zechs desesperou-se, precisava fazer alguma coisa " Por favor, deixem meus filhos em paz, deixem-nos... Por favor, tenham piedade, eles são só crianças! "

Ao ouvir o pedido do pai, como se dissesse "Podem me matar, mas deixem-nos viver", Heero não suportou mais e começou a chorar violentamente como Duo. O moreninho de olhos violetas era novo a ponto de ficar extremamente nervoso e não ter toda a compreensão da extensão dos fatos como Heero ou Trowa, mesmo assim aquilo o apavorava, os homens armados, ameaçando-os...

" Ah, outro não! " bradou o terceiro deles.

E, num movimento rápido, agarrou Heero pelo colarinho, trazendo-o junto a si.

" Não! " o loiro gritou, seu coração quase parando de bater.

O menino encarou o rifle que lhe era apontado, seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados, e então o desespero apossou-se mais ainda de seu ser. Mordeu a boca, arrancando sangue, de tão nervoso, enquanto não conseguia conter o choro e os fortes espasmos que seu corpo lhe imprimia.

Nessas horas nenhum deles pensava direitamente, estavam tão estarrecidos, apavorados, que apenas seguiam impulsos dos quais nem ao menos tinham noção.

" Não! Não! " Duo pedia, em meio às suas convulsões, ao ver o irmão prestes a ser morto.

Trowa nem via o que acontecia, estava perdido em maus pensamentos, lembranças ruins.

" Deus! Eu lhes imploro, deixem meus filhos! " Zechs não podia mais respirar normalmente, mas tentava manter um mínimo de clareza em seus pensamentos.

Pensava que, se eles não aceitassem seu pedido, daria um jeito de mandar Heero para atrás de si novamente e jogar-se na frente da porta, mandando os filhos correrem para fora da casa e, assim, ficaria prostrado lá o tempo que fosse, para dar tempo deles correrem e saírem pelos fundos, suportando a saraivada de balas que tinha certeza que viria. Concluiu, em segundos. Só não sabia se agüentaria vivo mais que um tiro daquela arma. Entretanto, ao ver seu filhinho, indefeso e assustado, na mira daquele homem sem escrúpulos, seu coração falhou várias batidas, as pernas queimavam por dentro, aquela dor que sentia ao ver seu filhinho... seu neném assim era demais! O sentimento de impotência o queimava, qualquer movimento e matavam o menino, mais os outros três e ele mesmo. Um profundo remorso o invadiu, culpando-o por não ter agido antes, por não ter abandonado a cidade antes. Nada seria certo o suficiente para descrever o que sentia nesse momento!

" Hahaha! Não me faça rir! Acha mesmo que nós perdoaríamos um de vocês? Hohoho, não estamos sendo pagos para isso. " ao ouvir a voz maldosa de escárnio, Zechs congelou.

Todas as suas ações pararam por um momento, como se o mais frio inverno o transformasse num cubo de gelo, alheio a tudo que se passa ao seu redor. Até sentir uma mãozinha suave toar-lhe o braço e um sussurro chegar aos seus ouvidos:

" A mamãe apareceu, papai. " como o combinado, Quatre lhe avisou que a mãe dera o ar de sua graça.

Antes também tinha aparecido para lhe falar dos homens maus, todavia não dera tempo para cumprir com o que havia prometido ao pai, uma vez que foram interpelados pelos bandidos.

Heero não raciocinava, não conseguia mais a essa altura. Entretanto, sabia, ia morrer, ele e todos os outros. Queria viver, mas sabia não podê-lo, então desejou ao menos poder despedir-se da família que tanto amava; mas não teria tempo, tudo acontecia depressa demais, em segundos. Também nem sabia se teria voz, pois o choro acumulara-se na garganta e o desespero o impedia de formular uma simples frase de adeus. As lágrimas quentes rolaram pela face vermelha, arrancando o sopro que o mantinha vivo.

A mulher, com um semblante sério, pôs-se na frente da arma que era apontada para Heero, ao passo que outras duas focavam os quatro restantes, e segurou em seu cano, seus longos dedos contornando a área fria. O homem sorriu maléficamente e, antes que Zechs ou um dos meninos pudesse impedi-lo, ele apertou o gatilho.

Duo fechou os olhos agilmente, mais que por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas o som que indica um tiro não veio. Então, abriu os olhos e só pode ver o homem com uma expressão confusa e seu irmãozinho com os olhos arregalados... Mas vivo.

Heero tinha o peito estufado. Toda a histeria que se propagara pelo seu corpo em questão de milésimos, ao ver a mão de seu carrasco mexer-se contra o gatilho, dizimou-se ao dar lugar a um estupor sem tamanho. Não conseguia nem pensar, chegar a formar um sílaba sequer, apenas tinha a respiração pesada, desregulada, os nervos todos doloridos.

Zechs não pôde conter o alívio, mesmo que o assombro fosse em igual tamanho. Entretanto não teve tempo de pensar no que acontecera ou que isso não impediria em nada que os assassinos de aluguel o matasse, pois o homem que apontava a arma para seu pequeno arqueou uma sobrancelha. Logo depois bateu na ponta oposta do rifle, porém, não houve sinal de disparo.

" Oras...! " mirou-a novamente ao centro da testa de Heero e, em mais um daqueles flashes que ninguém consegue intervir, disparou.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que pretendia: mais uma vez a arma falhara. Já irritado com as delongas e a choradeira das crianças, um dos outros bandidos, que apontava para os quatro, amuados naquela canto, voltou seu rifle para o garoto.

Mas Eva, protetoramente, pôs-se em frente ao homem sem coração que ocupava a posição do centro, entre os outros dois, e abriu seus braços, como um passarinho voando à frente de seu ninho, tentando espantar um intruso, permitindo que as mãos terminassem, uma em cada lado, à altura das bocas das armas.

Sem pensar muito, apertou seu gatilho. E, quando todos deram por si novamente, perceberam que esta arma também não funcionara.

" Mas que raios! " xingou, tentando outra e outra vez, sem obter sucesso.

Em especial, o coração de Heero, se não fosse tão jovem e saudável, já teria sofrido um ataque cardíaco, posto que as tensões de uma morte próxima que nunca chega já o tinham abalado em excesso.

Brusca e velozmente, o terceiro homem também tentou acertá-lo com um tiro, mas nada saiu de sua arma. Então o homicida que segurava o menino o puxou para si, erguendo-o no ar, passando-lhe um braço pelo pescoço.

" Um movimento em falso e eu quebro o pescoço dele. " ameaçou-os, pois agora que viram que suas armas estavam emperradas, algum deles podia querer se rebelar.

Heero levou as mãozinha às grandes mãos do homem, que o apertavam pela garganta, numa tentativa de aliviar a força e poder respirar direito. Claro que isto não era nada mais que senão um reflexo diante de sentir-se subitamente com o ar escasso.

" O que houve? Nós as testamos antes de virmos pra cá! " um deles comentou, surpreso.

" Isso não importa mais! " outro respondeu rispidamente, pensando " Veja se têm algum facão. E vocês, saiam daí! " bradou, indicando com o rifle para que fossem mais para o lado.

Assim que o fizeram, desobstruindo a passagem pela porta, o bandido que antes estava indignado com as condições de suas armas meneou a cabeça, concordando, e foi para a cozinha. O que segurava Heero debochou, maligno:

" Que peninha, agora vai doer muito mais com uma faca, não? " gargalhou psicoticamente.

O garoto arregalou, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais os olhos. O suor descia abundante por sua testa. Zechs não tinha idéia do que fazer, talvez aquele fosse o momento de agir, talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade. Entretanto, como se lesse seus pensamentos, o segundo que ainda estava na sala com eles, e que parecia ser o mais esperto, levou rapidamente o bico de sua arma ao peito de Quatre, encostando-o na parede.

" Tente qualquer coisa e eu atravesso o coração dele. " encarou os olhos preocupados do loiro.

Zechs rangeu os dentes, vendo que ficavam cada vez mais encurralados. Quatre, não entendendo o que acontecia, arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

" Não se mexa, Quatre. " veio a ordem do pai, que percebia o desentendimento do filho, e esta foi cumprida.

Nesse instante chegou o terceiro da cozinha com uma expressão confusa.

" E então? " perguntou o que ameaçava Quatre.

" Não tem nenhuma faca na cozinha. Aliás, tem só as sem cerra. "

" O que? Mas como pode...? "

Realmente, nenhum dos três homens compreendia os estranhos eventos que ocorriam naquela tarde, porém não havia tempo para perderem com aquela perplexidade inútil.

" Então, será a golpes? " dizendo isso, o assassino que segurava Heero o pôs no chão.

Entretanto, segurou seu braço firmemente e, erguendo a mão na qual estava a arma, virou-a, de modo que segurasse sua boca. Levantou-a, com a intenção de golpear a nuca de Heero com a parte traseira da arma. Estava a meio caminho de acertá-lo quando um barulho alto se fez presente, assustando a todos. Sem que percebesse, afrouxou o aperto no braço do menino, levantando os olhos... Mas não viu muito mais que isso.

O loiro, num movimento sobre-humano, agarrou o braço fino do filho e o puxou para perto de si. Bem a tempo de impedir que o teto que desabava caísse em cima do pequeno. No entanto, os bandidos não tiveram muita sorte: toda a madeira velha despencou sobre suas cabeças.

A arma que era pressionada contra o bebê caiu das mãos de seu carrasco, batendo opacamente no chão. Os quatro arregalaram os olhos, as crianças mais assustadas por verem... mais uma vez... pessoas praticamente morrendo às suas frentes do que por o teto ter desabado assim, do nada. Zechs olhou para cima, enxergando o céu claro do outro lado: a parte que desabara vinha do teto do segundo andar, bem aonde estava a enorme mancha d'água que vira naquela manhã, aquela mesma que ficara com tanto medo de que desmoronasse. E, com o peso de sua queda, acabou quebrando o chão do andar superior, derrubando-o sobre os três bandidos.

Olhou para os filhos, ofegantes, constatando que fisicamente todos estavam bem, e para os três caídos, semi-inconscientes, aos seus pés. Era a hora de tomar uma a atitude, de fugir.

" Vão para o carro meninos, vão! " mandou, empurrando-os para fora.

" Papai... " Quatre o único em condições de falar, tentou reclamar, mas Zechs o interrompeu.

" Vão! Rápido " gritou, exasperado.

" Tá. " saiu, levando os irmãos para fora, mas estes estavam tão atrapalhados e aflitos, Duo ainda berrando como um louco, que acabaram indo mais lentamente do que gostariam.

O loiro pegou uma das armas caídas: por um lado, poderia haver outros assassinos os esperando do lado de fora, como bem poderia ser que não. De qualquer jeito, tinha de fugir, pois sabia que seria perseguido pelo clã e não podia deixá-los ali, uma vez que se não houvesse ninguém por perto, estes mesmo dariam início à perseguição. Mas como também era provável que comparsas estivessem por perto, teriam que ser rápidos, fugir com o máximo de velocidade.

Mirou para a parede da sua frente e disparou. Milagrosamente a arma havia funcionado, como se se recusasse a funcionar nas mãos daqueles imundos. Teve certeza de que os filhos seriam atraídos para lá quando ouvissem o barulho e, como não queriam que vissem a cena que se seguiria, foi rápido, mirando para o primeiro corpo.

oOoOoOo

Pararam, Quatre voltou-se para a entrada da casa, amedrontado com o barulho. Ficaram imóveis por alguns, o moreninho mais novo aumentando o choro de maneira incrivelmente descontrolada, ao imaginar que mataram o pai, até Zechs aparecer, apressado, pela porta que levava ao lado de fora.

Duo correu a abraça-lo. Zechs queria retribuir, acalmar-lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas agora não havia tempo, tinham de sair dali o mais rápido possível. E como seus pensamentos não fluíam direito, apressou-o para frente, guiando-os até seu carro velho. Abriu a porta de trás, colocando Heero, Quatre e Trowa lá dentro, depois bateu-a e, abrindo a do passageiro, foi a vez de Duo entrar, seguindo assim ele para o banco do motorista. Olhou para os filhos, ligando o carro.

" Ponham os cintos. "

Estava preocupado que, se tivesse mesmo alguém lá, a perseguição iria, provavelmente, iniciar-se na estrada e ele não queria colocar os meninos em risco com movimentos rápidos que o carro tivesse de fazer, para livrar-se eventualmente de algum tiro ou outra coisa. Heero, sentado agora no banco, voltou a chorar e espernear como fazia antes de ser pegou de refém, como se estivessem morrendo, um choro forte, convulsioso. E o irmão o seguia em igual intensidade. Quanto que a Trowa restava apenas uma respiração entrecortada, como se fosse asmático tendo um "ataque" sem sua bombinha para poder respirar corretamente, os olhos arregalados, a boa aberta... Estava em estado de choque.

Zechs prendeu o cinto de Duo e Quatre fez o mesmo com os dois moreninhos do fundo, uma vez que estava entre eles, pondo em seguida o seu próprio. Vendo que todos estavam seguros, inclusive ele que acabar de pôr seu cinto de segurança, saiu com o carro. Seguiu para uma trilha que ficava uns vinte metros atrás de sua casa, precisavam ir embora. Novamente.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas a todos que leram a fic na ordem errada: logo após ter postado o quarto capítulo, fui ver como andava a formatação da fic e percebi uma grande desordem na seqüência de capítulos: primeiro vinha o cap. 2 seguido por ele mesmo de novo, então vinha o 1 e por fim o cap. 4. E nessa o cap. 3 foi comido. Sinceramente eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas já consertei tudo. Só que devido ao meu grande desespero " os títulos de um ou dois caps. ficaram nada a ver, mas td bem, ignorem-os, por favor.

Em segundo, vou pedir mais desculpas, mas dessa vez pela demorar em postar esse cap. Na verdade ele já estava todo pensado, mas eu simplesmente me esqueci. uú Ninguém merece!

Ah, sim, eu tinha várias idéias para pôr e acabei colocando a mais tosca! ' Hehe, cá pra nós, a momy do Quat foi de grande ajuda, non? Soh pra quem naum entendeu, o teto desabando foi "obra" dela, tsc, tsc. Mas, enton, naum fiquem pensando que essas facas que o Quatre escondeu são umas faquinhas inofensivas, naum. Elas saum uns facões que se proliferam aqui no interior que é brincadeira, tipo, elas são enormes e super afiadas, que nem aquela dos filmes de serial Killer só que um pouco pior! Se você é do interior, com certeza já viu uma dessas!

Pois é, esse cap. não era pra acabar aqui, mas tava ficando muito grande e se eu colocasse o que eu tinha planejado por, ia dobrar praticamente o número de páginas e, bom, jah que eu naum tenhu muito o que colocar (por enquanto) no próx. cap., deixei para por o que faltou aqui nele.

Quanto ao fato de o primeiro cap. estar com travessões e todos os outros com aspas nas falas, é que este site andou comendo meus travessões de outras fics e, o resultado é que eu fiquei temerosa que comesse os dessa também, entaum pus tudo entre aspas. E, por falar nisso, eu fui ler o cap. anterior pra poder "entrar no clima" e escrever este e vi que ele estava cheio de erros, tinha uma frase que, pelo menos aki, tava cortada na metade. Pô, gente, quando vocês virem umas coisas assim, não hesitem em me mandar review xingando. Putz, eu odeio ler fics com tantos erro e imagino o mesmo sobre vocês, entaum podem xingar mesmo, pra eu tomar vergonha na cara e revisar o que escrevo.

Este cap. não ficou muito delicado, neh? Eu até que queria ter mais sutilidade pra escrever esse cap. e as emoções dos personagens, mas naum consegui, naum tou muito com espírito pra isso nesse últimos dias... Hehe, acreditam que essa noite (escrevi a maior parte do cap. ontem ateh de noite e o resto hj) eu até sonhei com isso? Ahaha, credo, eu fiquei meio impressionada! XD

Bom, mas eu vou ficando por aqui, espero que vocês possam me deixar reviews

Ateh o prox. cap, que espero que seja o final.

Matta ne:D

22/10/05


End file.
